Can't Change The Way I Am
by Nautical Paramour
Summary: Hermione is sick of being seen as Harry Potter's walking encyclopedia, so she gets some help from an unlikely new friend. Unfortunately for Draco, seeing Hermione in a new light is causing some issues. This is somewhat AU after 6th year, as Draco doesn't have his task. Things are a little bit more light hearted. Draco/Hermione. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Pushing the door leading outside onto the grounds, Hermione felt like she could breath for the first time all night. She let the cold air fill her lungs revitalize her and helped her think a bit more clearly. She wiped the tears from her eyes and let out a huff, before walking as quickly away from Hogwarts as possible without running.

When she'd seen one Ronald Weasley plant his lips on one Lavender Brown in the Common Room after the Gryffindor Quidditch match, it was as if the world had dropped out from under her. The room was rowdy, everyone was cheering and drinking drinks that were against school rules, but Hermione had been too elated at the time to enforce the rules. She had been chatting with Harry, realizing that Ron's play was all from his confidence and not the Felix Felicis that Harry had, and the next minute she had to get out of there.

Harry was looking around the room so he didn't notice her slip out of the portrait hole and into the quiet hallway leaving the noisy party behind. The tears had come quickly, prickling in the backs of her eyes and then feeling like she couldn't swallow. At first she thought that she would go to the Room of Requirement, but she changed her mind, not wanting Harry to follow her. She knew he could probably find her no matter what, using the Marauder's Map, so she was determined to put as much space between her and Gryffindor Tower as possible. She'd felt so embarrassed hearing her sobs echo in the hallway.

She didn't even know why she was reacting so poorly to the scene. After all, it wasn't like she was _in love_ with Ron or anything. Sure, she had a little bit of a crush on him, but it was mostly that people just seemed to put them together. They were expected. Ron and Hermione. And finally, she had thought he was finally seeing her as more than a friend, more than one of the guys. That maybe, she'd finally go on a proper date and have a good snog, her first _real_ kiss. But all it took was him shoving his tongue in Lavender's mouth to remind her that she would always be Harry Potter's brainy friend - less woman and more book.

Would it ever get easier? Wouldn't anyone ever see her as more than just her superior intellect? As a woman who wanted to be romanced and swept off her feet, not asked for homework help? It seemed liked everyone else had had their turn, why shouldn't she? Ginny had so many boyfriends and Lavender and Parvati's giggling always let her know about the dates that they went on. Even Luna dated!

Maybe she had already peaked, in fourth year at the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum.

By the time she reached the Black Lake, she had calmed down a little and her tears had finally stopped, but she still felt miserable. She stayed, standing on the water's edge, staring at the dark emptiness and feeling sorry for herself, until she heard sounds of a struggle. It felt as if all the hair on her body was standing on edge. She pulled out her wand and gripped it tightly, edging closer to the noise, which was coming from a little grove of trees near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Ever since the Department of Mysteries wherein she'd fought against real Death Eaters, she'd been on edge, feeling as though danger were just around the corner.

"Stop it!" The girl said, causing Hermione to hasten her steps. She crept silently along, hoping to help whoever it was that was in trouble. When she turned the corner, she saw Marcus Flint holding a slight blonde girl, with his hand down her top, grabbing her breast. She'd recognize that overgrown beast of a man by his dental hygiene any day. Daphne Greengrass was struggling fiercely, but wasn't a match for Flint's brute strength. "Marcus, let me go." She seethed insistently, unaware of Hermione's presence.

Hermione sent a stinging hex at him, which startled him, but he still didn't remove his hand's from Greengrass's wrists. "Flint, she asked her to let her go." She tried to speak confidently, letting her anger at seeing him mistreat a fellow woman steady her shaking hand.

Flint looked at her with a sneer on his face. "What's it to you mudblood?"

Hermione was whip crack quick with her next spell. "Incarcerous!" Ropes wound themselves around him tightly, causing him to fall over onto his side with a grunt. Hermione turned to face her classmate, who looked surprised, but relieved. "Would you like me to call for an auror?" Hermione asked.

Greengrass frowned a shook her head. "No, Flint was just leaving, weren't you?" She asked with a haughty tone. She appeared to be in control of the situation, thought she'd just been struggling to get away. The only evidence was her mussed hair, loose dress, and her rubbing a wrist.

Flint begrudgingly nodded. Hermione frowned, but released him from the spell, keeping her wand trained on him. He popped up and jogged away in the general direction of Hogsmeade, not sparing a second glance at either girl.

Hermione turned to Greengrass, who was struggling with her dress, trying to cover up her bare breast. "Are you okay, Greengrass?" She tried not to gawk at her.

Daphne smiled. "Call me Daphne, I think you've seen enough of me to call me by my first name." She said with a crooked smile. "I'm fine. Thanks for the help, Granger."

Hermione offered her a weak smile. "It was no trouble Daphne, but please call me Hermione."

After Daphne had repaired her dress an awkward silence had settled over the pair. Hermione couldn't help but stare at the beautiful girl. She was wearing a really daring little black dress that Hermione wished she had the confidence to wear. Even if she had the confidence, Hermione was sure she didn't have the body for it.

Daphne was the girl in school that every boy drooled over, even Harry. She was slim, with impressive breasts, and long, pin straight blonde hair. Her makeup was always tastefully done and she usually wore red lipstick, making her perfect teeth seem whiter than anyone's. Hermione looked down at her own body. Her and Daphne couldn't be more opposite. She was just wearing jeans and a Gryffindor t-shirt. Hermione was slim, but with none of Daphne's soft curves, a splotchy red face from crying, and frizzy hair that wouldn't behave. She was painfully aware that people thought of her as some sexless being and she could practically feel her shoulders slumping in self consciousness.

When she looked back up at Daphne, the Slytherin was looking at her with a curious look in her toffee brown eyes. "What brings you out to the Hogwarts grounds this evening, Hermione?"

Hermione bit her lower lip, a nervous habit that left her lips chapped, trying to decide what to tell the other girl. "I, err - there was a celebration in Gryffindor Tower tonight, and I just wanted some fresh air."

"Really? Shouldn't you be cosying up to Weaslbee then?" Daphne asked. Hermione was unsuccessful in hiding her grimace. "Ahh, I see. Want to go to the Come and Go Room and talk about it?"

"Talk about what? I just told you, I wanted some air." Hermione tried to sound resolute, but her voice had cracked, and she felt tears in her eyes again.

"Bullshit, Granger. You've clearly been crying. Now, come on, let's go inside and you can tell Aunty Daph everything."

"I don't think I want to." Hermione responded quietly, although her heart was soaring. What would be better than to get her feelings off her chest? The only problem was that she and Daphne weren't friends - they were probably closer to enemies.

"Oh, you know Granger, I think I am starting to get overwrought emotionally about what Marcus did to me. I really think I need to be with someone right now." The blonde said, dramatically. "And you're a prefect. Perfect."

"Well, I guess..." Hermione responded trailing off. It was true that she was supposed to help out the other students, and she had been the one to ward off Flint, but...wouldn't Daphne be better served talking about it with someone in her own house? Parkinson or Davis perhaps? On second thought, Hermione couldn't imagine talking about her her feelings with Parkinson ever. That girl was a right shrew.

"Great!" Daphne cheered, tucking her arm into Hermione's. She led the girl back inside, and Hermione blindly followed, all the way to the top of the castle, until they were in front of the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy.

Soon, a door appeared and Daphne led her inside. It was cozy, deep greens and dark browns. There was a fireplace that was giving off cheery warm light and a pair of couches next to it. It was a really lovely, tasteful room. Hermione was impressed.

"How do you know about the Room of Requirement?" She asked the Slytherin, curious.

"Oh? Is that what the Gryffindors call it?" Daphne looked rather sweet with a surprised look on her face. "Practically all of Slytherin House knows about it, but we call it the Come and Go Room. The only thing is, most of my housemates don't know that you can get it to shift into whatever you'd like."

Daphne's devious grin made her incredibly uncomfortable. She realized now that she was sitting in a locked room with a Slytherin girl who she'd never spoken more than two sentences to before, and she was being _nice_. It was confusing to say the least, and it went against everything she knew about dealing with this particular house. She knew that there had to be some kind of ulterior motive.

"Alright, just let me slip into something a little more comfortable and then we can talk. Would you like come hot apple cider?" Daphne asked, before calling a house elf without waiting for Hermione's answer. "Muffet!"

"Yes, Missy Daphne?" The little elf was dressed in a little sugar sack tied at the waist with a bright pink ribbon.

"Two hot apple ciders please, with some caramel on the whipped cream, you know how I like?" Daphne asked the house elf sweetly.

Hermione was gawking. Not only was the house elf well dressed, it was well treated. To top it off, Daphne had somehow gotten a personal house elf into Hogwarts. To further her confusion, Daphne waved her wand over her body to transfigure her dress. Before she knew it, the slinky black dress was transformed into a full length green, plaid, flannel nightgown that looked like it would better suit Professor McGonagall. Hermione couldn't contain her giggles. "Daphne, you don't seriously wear that to bed do you?"

"Of course! Its freezing in the dungeons!" Daphne said. She took a sip of the hot cider that the house elf had dropped off before dropping down on one of the couches. "Now, tell me what's the matter."

Hermione sat daintily on the same couch. "Well, I am only here because you said you were upset because of Flint. So maybe you should go first. What were you doing with him anyway? He is so ugly and you are...so pretty." Hermione said, trying not to sound dejected.

"It's true that Marcus isn't much to look at. But he plays on a professional Quidditch team, and he has a lot of money because of it." Daphne told her honestly.

Hermione tried not to gap at her. She was absolutely shocked. Daphne was a gold digger? "So, you are just with him because of his money?"

"Let's get one thing clear. I am not with Marcus. We have gone on some dates, but I have gone on dates with lots of other guys." Hermione was even more surprised to hear this. Daphne wasn't just with one guy? Hermione had never even considered that someone could have more than one boyfriend and not be cheating. "After marriage contracts were outlawed in 1976, pureblooded girls like me have needed to figure out some other way to ensure a good future. I don't really care about what they look like...as long as they can take care of me."

"But, don't you want to love the person you marry?"

Daphne shrugged. "It would be nice, but it isn't my first priority."

Hermione couldn't imagine marrying someone she didn't love, but she supposed it must be practical to Daphne. She wondered if the girl did like anyone as just a person. She was pulled from her musings, when Daphne asked her, "Alright, now why are you upset?"

Hermione bit her lip. Should she tell Daphne? She had no idea why the girl was being so nice to her. They'd barely ever talked to each other before, and some of the other girls in Slytherin were pretty nasty to her. What if Daphne went back to her Common Room and told everyone? In the end, Hermione couldn't hold her feelings in any longer. "Well, I had thought that Ronald and I...that he might see me more than a friend. But tonight, he well...he snogged Lavender Brown in front of everyone."

"Really? But she's so clingy!" Daphne asked, with more righteous than Hermione thought was appropriate considering Daphne had just told her she wasn't interested in love. "So, you want Weasley as a boyfriend then?"

Again, Hermione sighed. "Well, not exactly. It wasn't Ronald specifically...I just thought that someone, _anyone_ was finally seeing me as a woman, not Harry Potter's encyclopedia." She felt tears prickle in her eyes again, and her voice cracked. She was so embarrassed telling a girl who could have anyone she wanted this. "I just long to have someone interested in me, someone be attracted to me."

"Oh, is that all?" Daphne asked, with a haughty note of surprise in her voice. "I can help you with _that_."

"What?" Hermione asked, utterly shocked at Daphne's response. She felt like she'd slipped into some other reality. "Why are you being so nice to me? Did you forget? I'm a mudblood." She said with a dark sadness in her voice.

"Don't use that word, it isn't ladylike." Daphne scolded, in a tone Hermione imagined she'd learned from her mother. "I don't know...I know Pansy is really awful to you, but she is just jealous because Draco pays more attention to you, even if it's just obsessing over how you are better than him. I've always admired you, Hermione. We've just never really spoken before, and I find that I quite like you. You are a lot smarter than Tracey, after all." Daphne told her with a smile. "And you helped me, so I will help you."

Hermione sat there, kind of numb. Malfoy obsessed over her? Daphne liked her? Wanted to help her. "I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything at all. If you need help getting a little male attention, I can help you." Daphne cocked her head to stare at Hermione. "You have a nice body, and your face is actually quite pretty, once you get past that _hair_."

Hermione instantly patted her hands on her hair, trying not to be embarrassed. "I don't know, Daphne, I don't look like you. You can dress me up, but I think I will just end up looking desperate."

Daphne shook her head. "Trust me on this Hermione. Come with me to Hogsmeade next weekend, and we will get you fitted for a proper bra and tailor your uniform. Nothing too dramatic, just a little here and there."

Hermione was aghast. "I don't need a new bra!"

"Yes you do." Daphne snorted. "When was the last time you were properly fitted?"

Biting her lip, Hermione blushed when she answered. "Well...I guess it's been a while. After second year."

Daphne looked at her incredulously, with an I-told-you-so look on her face. "See, oh, Granger, you are so lucky you found me. But first, we need to do something about that hair...it will be so wavy and beautiful when we are finished...it's just too frizzy right now. Don't worry, I have a potion for that."

"A potion? I don't know...I had to use a whole bottle of Sleekeazy's before the Yule Ball in Fourth Year."

"It's a potion of my own creation. I use it every day." Daphne replied, pulling her fingers through her long blonde locks. "Just don't tell Astoria. I've never given her my secret." Daphne had a smirk on her face. It was true, Astoria's hair wasn't the pin straight hair that Daphne had. It always looked a little bit...unpolished, although it certainly seemed like she tried. The Greengrass sisters couldn't be more different either. Astoria had dark brown hair and big blue eyes. She was prim and proper and definitely didn't have the rebellious streak that Daphne had. "She is always trying to be a perfect little pureblood. It's annoying."

"I won't tell her. But no offense, Daphne, you aren't really...known for your potions prowess." Hermione tried to respond as delicately as possible. How Daphne had made it into NEWT potions was beyong her and Hermione was surprised that she'd even taken a potions OWL. In class, Daphne was never really focused, and she usually showed up a bit late. Not that Professor Snape would ever take points away.

"It's true, I don't really care for traditional potions, so I never put effort into that class. But I am rather good with beauty potions. Trust me, Hermione."

Hermione thought about it for a moment. Did she trust Daphne? Should she trust Daphne? She was really going out on a limb that this wasn't some terrible prank thought up by Pansy Parkinson. Then she remembered the sadness of feeling unwanted. "I'll take it."

"Great! Just put it on after you shower and before you dry your hair." Daphne cheered before handing Hermione a vial with a pink potion in it that the house elf had brought. "You are so confident in your abilities and intelligence. We just need to help you find a little confidence in your looks and then you will have guys lining up to take you out. If you listen to me, I guarantee you we will get you a date before next Hogsmeade."

Hermione smiled, excited at the prospect. It had been two years since any male had paid her any attention as a woman. She hoped maybe love could blossom, for her this time.

Daphne yawned. "Alright, Hermione, I'm going to bed. I had a big night tonight. Let me know how you like the potion and we will make plans for later this week." She stood up, and not bothering to transfigure her pajamas back into her dress, she sauntered down to the Slytherin dorms.

Hermione shook her head and couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face. If anything, she was excited to have made a new friend. And the possibilities of having a boyfriend...it made her giddy inside.

Half way back to the dorm, she met Harry, who looked her over with a concerned face. "Hermione! I've been looking for you everywhere. Are you okay?"

"Oh course, Harry, why wouldn't I be?" She responded, surprised.

"Well, I just thought that with the whole...Lavender thing, you might be upset?" Harry asked slowly, confused by her nonchalance.

"Why would that upset me? No, I just fancied some fresh air." Hermione told him serenely. She didn't care who Ron dated or snogged in front of everyone. "Now, let's get back to the common room. It's almost curfew."

* * *

A/N: Alright, this is my new Dramione story. I know it's a bit overdone to do a make over Hermione story, but I hope that it will be a little more subtle-Slytherin. Hermione isn't going to turn into a dummy, so don't worry! I don't have it all written yet, but I have it planned out - should be about nine chapters, and I hope to update it every Wednesday. If you are looking for something else to read in the meantime, I'd love for you to check out my Sirmione called Back to the Future.

This is loosely based on the Tata Young song Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy which was my working title, but it seemed a little silly. I guess Daphne is kind of the embodiment of the song, or maybe the song Primadonna by Marina and the Diamonds.

I would love to know what you thought of the first chapter! Please let me know in the reviews or feel free to PM me your thoughts and be on the lookout for chapter two next week!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next day before any of her dorm mates. Lavender had been giving her pitying glances and stares since she returned from her meeting with Daphne. Hermione had wanted to tell her to stuff it, but knew that would just make everyone think that she _was_ interested in Ronald. Instead, she opted to go to bed early. She imagined that neither Lavender or Parvati had come to bed at a reasonable time.

Hermione decided to treat herself to a leisurely bath in the Prefects' bathroom, and to try out Daphne's hair potion. She was a little bit nervous that it was going to do something horrible to her hair, but she supposed that it was only Sunday, so she could hide herself away for the day if something went horribly awry.

After sitting in the bubbles until she was pruny and clean, Hermione got up and dried herself off. She dressed in her standard outfit for the weekend - jeans and an oversized jumper - she brushed out her wet hair and opened the vial. A few drops of pink potion deposited in her hand, she ran her fingers through the wet strands until it was evenly distributed.

When nothing happened, Hermione let out a sigh she didn't know that she was holding. Looks like she wouldn't have to hide out today. She used her wand to dry her hair and was shocked with the results.

It was subtle, that was certain, but her hair just looked so much better now. Without all of the excess frizz, her hair didn't look bushy at all, and instead fell about her face in voluminous waves. It was really quite nice actually. Hermione suddenly felt bad for doubting Daphne's good intentions.

Relaxation completed, Hermione returned to the Common Room to wait for Harry and Ron to wake up, so that the three of them could go down to breakfast together. She didn't have to wait long for the boys to come tramping down the stairs, but she was surprised when Lavender Brown shot out of nowhere to cling to Ron's arm. "Oh Won-Won, did you dream of me last night?"

"Err-" Ron's response was cut off by Lavender planting her lips on his in an obnoxious display of PDA before leading him by the arm out of the portrait hole, leaving Harry and Hermione staring after them.

Hermione tried not to seem upset by the display, although she found it a little nauseating. "Sorry about that, Hermione." Harry looked sheepish. She didn't know why Harry was apologizing for their friend. It wasn't as if he'd done anything wrong. "Breakfast?"

Hermione nodded and followed Harry out of the Common Room. When they arrived they sat by Neville and Ginny, who made a convenient barrier between the happy couple, who were currently feeding each other. Hermione struggled not to roll her eyes.

Ginny looked at her with scrutiny. "You look very nice today, Hermione. Did you do something different?" There was something different about her, but she couldn't quite place it. She seemed a bit more sure of herself.

"Not really, Gin. I had the most relaxing bath this morning, as I woke up pretty early." Hermione said with a shrug and a smile on her face. She happily tucked into her breakfast of eggs and toast and listened to Ginny and Harry discuss the game from the day before and what tactics they could try again for the next week. When she finished, she stood from the table. "Well, I am going to head to the library. I have to finish that Transfiguration paper."

Neville stood to leave with her. "I'll come with you, I have some herbology to work on." He said with a shy smile.

"See you around." Harry called after her retreating form, a bit dazed. "Okay, don't you think that was weird?" He asked Ginny.

"What, Hermione, going to the library?"

"No, her whole attitude. I mean, these two." He gestured to Lavender and Ron who were blissfully unaware of what was going on. "She left the Common Room last night and she was really upset. And then when I found her, she was happy, she said she'd been talking to a friend and...I just don't understand!"

Ginny snorted. "Maybe Hermione was having alone time with a boy." She said rolling her eyes at Harry. "Honestly, if she isn't broken up over my idiot brother, I think that's a good thing. She really deserves better. Fred maybe. Or Charlie. That is...if you are dead set on her dating one of my brothers."

Harry turned red. "What? No! It's just that...I thought that Hermione liked Ron." He tried to explain himself. Ginny just smiled back at him deviously.

"Let Hermione have her fun, Harry." Before she stood and left the table herself.

Harry sat there dumbfounded. Did Hermione have a secret boyfriend? Was that why she'd returned so happy last night? He shuddered a bit at the thought. Hermione was like a sister to him and he didn't want to think of her in the throes of passion ever. It would explain some of her odd behavior. He'd just have to ask her.

* * *

Hermione had a wonderful time in the library with Neville. He was a mostly silent study partner, only ever asked for her opinion now and again, and never asked for her to do his homework for him, like Harry and Ron were known to do. She had caught him staring at her once or twice, which was a bit odd, but he always ducked his head back to his paper immediately.

Before long, Hannah Abbott had entered the library and nervously asked Neville for herbology help, which he was eager to give. He lead her off to the stacks in search of a specific book for her assignment. It was kind of cute, really, to see them together. She didn't think either one realized how much they liked each other.

She stayed at her blissfully silent table, happily completing her second roll of parchment, until Harry came in full of bluster and sat down across from her. "You don't have to lie to me, Hermione."

Hermione looked up at him shocked. "What are you talking about?" She asked, annoyed that he had disturbed her.

"If you have a secret boyfriend, you can tell me." Harry said with a finality that was usually reserved for assertions that Draco Malfoy was up to something.

She didn't know what to feel. Hermione felt her cheeks heating up a bit in anger. "I don't have a secret boyfriend, Harry."

"But...you told me you were meeting a friend last night, and you came back so happy, even after the thing with Ron." Harry was genuinely confused. When Ginny had said it, it had made so much sense to him. "I know Ginny was in the Common Room, and Luna...so who else could you have been meeting?"

Now she was definitely angry. "I can have other friends besides the four of you Harry! And my life certainly doesn't revolve around who Ronald is snogging." Her voice was deadly serious.

Harry thought it was a little odd. He supposed it was true that Hermione could have other friends...but, who could it possibly be? Also, she seemed a little too adamant about not caring about Ron. She must be overcompensating for her feelings. She _had_ been upset when she left the Common Room. He just hoped that Ron would figure out what he was doing, and fast. He wanted his two friends to be happy together. "Alright, Hermione. If you say so. But, just know that you can talk to me...about anything. I'm your friend."

Hermione thought that was pretty sweet. "Thanks Harry. It's great to know I have your support."

* * *

The week had passed by with relative ease. Daphne's hair tonic continued to work wonders for Hermione's bushy hair, but no one was really able to identify what was different about her. It was very subtle, but effective. She would catch girls staring at her with discerning looks, trying to figure out what had changed, but they were unable to put their fingers on it. She hadn't noticed boys staring at her when she wasn't looking.

Daphne approached her in the library on Wednesday and asked her if there was a time when she could come by Hermione's dorm to review her wardrobe ahead of their planned outing to Hogsmeade.

They made plans to meet after class on Thursday, because Lavender and Parvati had Divination and would be out until late evening and the Quidditch team was practicing at that time, so she figured they would be mostly undisturbed. She felt a little bit silly when she led the blonde girl up to her Common Room and peaked inside to make sure they'd go unnoticed. Then she practically sprinted up the spiral staircase to her dorm room.

Daphne looked around the room with a little bit of disdain. She had that haughty look that it seemed most purebloods had. Even Sirius had had it before he died. "You have to share a room?" Daphne asked clearly distressed by the idea.

"Yeah, and with Lavender and Parvati. It's pretty awful." Hermione said, sitting down on her bed. "And I am an only child, so I am used to having my own room at home. Wait, you have private dorms in Slytherin?"

"Of course we do." Daphne said automatically, before moving to the little shelf that belonged to Hermione where her clothes were hanging. She didn't say anything for a while, just flipped through hanger after hanger of clothing. "Please bring all of your uniforms with you so that we can get them tailored at Madame Tailler's."

"Tailler's? Isn't that quite expensive?" Hermione responded. She _did_ have the money for it, never really having spent much money on things other than books, but it felt so frivolous to spend money on clothing.

"Don't worry about it. Tabatha is an old friend of the family." Daphne replied. "Besides, once she sees you in those loose clothes she'll be begging to do it for free. Afterwards, we'll go to Bissette's for your lingerie."

"Lingerie?!" Hermione asked, aghast. "I don't need anything of the sort!"

"Oh, honestly, Hermione, it's just a fancy word for bras and knickers. Now, do you have anything to wear besides the hideous oversized jumpers in your closet?" When Hermione shook her head no, Daphne sighed. "Alright, after that we will go to Poppy Farina's for clothing. Besides, I have been wanting to look at her new winter collection anyway." Daphne said with a smile.

"Are you sure that I need a whole new wardrobe, Daphne?" Hermione asked. "It seems overindulgent."

"Yes, you absolutely deserve to indulge every now and again, Hermione, especially with what you put up with." Daphne said, serious. "And if you complain anymore about it, I will pay for it all. It wouldn't even make a dent in my monthly allowance. Please, your clothes make me so sad."

"Alright, alright." Hermione replied. To be honest, she was a little bit excited to indulge in a shopping trip like in the movies. She was never really close enough with any female friends to go to a high street for shopping, and now she was getting her chance. Plus, Daphne was so glamorous that she was certain she'd look nice.

"Now, I am going to talk to you about makeup." Daphne started. "You have really nice skin, Hermione, but every witch could use a touch of mascara and lip gloss." Daphne took Hermione over to the vanity and sat next to her, showing her how to apply everything.

When Hermione was finished, she felt that she really did look nice. Just like with her hair, it was subtle but effective. The mascara made her eyes seem bigger and more sultry and the lip gloss drew eyes to her lips. The only problem was when she bit her lip, it would get in her mouth, but she supposed that was a habit she could live without.

* * *

Hermione had eaten breakfast with Harry and Ron before announcing that she was going to spend the day in Hogsmeade with her new friend. Ron was a bit too engaged with Lavender to really understand her words, but Harry was immediately suspicious. He was trying to be a good friend, so he didn't question her. Maybe she had a date?

But as soon Hermione jumped up from the table to head into the village, he locked eyes with Ginny. "So, are we going to spy on her, or not?"

Hermione was so excited for her little trip with Daphne that she'd barely slept a wink the night before. She had all of her uniforms shrunk and hidden away in the satchel on her hip. Daphne had told her she'd meet her in the Hogsmeade Square after breakfast, so Hermione got into one of the carriages with a couple of third years on their first trip.

She found Daphne quickly and the two made their way off the square to one of the side roads that contained Madame Tailler's shop. It was a very old shop, that really only the most exclusive of clientele could get into. It was owned by an old French woman called Veronique and her young apprentice niece, Tabatha. Hermione couldn't imagine just walking into the shop.

Daphne entered the shop first and as soon as the little bell rang signifying a customer was in, a plain, mousy girl with dark hair came out from the back. "Daphne! So wonderful to see you again." The girls kissed each other's cheeks.

"Hello to you too Tabatha." Daphne responded. "Now, I've brought a friend who has a school uniform in desperate need of tailoring." She gestured behind her to Hermione.

Tabatha took one look at Hermione standing in her oversized jumper and jeans and was pushing her into one of the little changing cubicles.

When she came out of the cubicle, she stood on a little platform while Daphne, Tabatha and Veronique circled around her, commenting, pinning and measuring. "I think a bit higher of a hem for the skirt." Daphne said, staring at Hermione's knees.

"Daphne, the school dress code specifically says that skirts should be worn past the knees." Hermione whined, not wanting to break the rules.

"One, that dress code was written before even my parents were born and you are the only one who follows it! Don't worry, I'm not going to let you look stupid. And two, it won't be too short. The key is for it to be just short enough that it hints at what's underneath." Daphne told her with a smirk.

Before long, the skirt had been hemmed to an appropriate length and her dress shirt taken in her and there and the sleeves changed, etc. Hermione left all of her uniforms in the capable hands of Tabatha and Veronique, who told her they would have the uniforms sent back up to the castle by Sunday evening.

Daphne was leading her out to another shop down the lane. Hermione was glad that it was further away from Hogsmeade square and so many students didn't venture down this way. She could only imagine what would happen if one of her schoolmates caught her going into a racy store like Bissette's _Boudoir._ To be honest, Hermione couldn't even believe that she was standing amongst the rows of lace and satin and cotton.

They were greeted by a shop assistant, whom Daphne proudly told they were for Hermione to get a fitting. The assistant hustled Hermione into another little changing cubicle and told her to undress. Once she was standing in just her knickers, a magical tape measure came to life and wrapped its way around her body, taking every possible measurement it could. Once it was finished, the assistant ooh'ed and aah'ed behind the curtain and left in search of several bras.

Hermione tried each one on under the scrutinizing eye of the assistant, until they found one that fit perfectly. Once that was determined, Hermione dressed and rejoined Daphne who was perusing the displays. "Alright, now that that is all sorted, we need to get the basics - nude, black, white - and some not so basics. I say, one set in each house color."

"Daphne! I do not need sets and I certainly don't need one in each house color. I only need the basics." Hermione tried to be insistent, but with Daphne it was a losing battle.

"Of course you need sets. Hermione, a girl should always wear matching bra and knickers - you never know who might see you in them!" Hermione couldn't resist rolling her eyes. "What if you get injured and some hunky mediwizard has to take care of you?"

"I guess." Hermione begrudgingly agreed before flipping through the racks. "But why does it all have to be lace and satin and frilly? What's wrong with cotton?"

Daphne frowned. "Well, I don't know. I guess knowing that I have on such sexy underthings makes me feel more confident. And that translates into people being drawn to you." Daphne handed Hermione a red satin bra, which she took with embarrassment. "No one has to know what you have on underneath unless you want them to, Hermione."

With that new found advice, Hermione decided to trust Daphne, as she seemed to know what she was doing. She was quite happy with her purchases, particularly a nude lace style whose inner cups were made of a really soft fabric that Hermione thought would feel divine on her skin. She even picked out a set in every Hogwarts house color. She chose to ignore Daphne's smirk.

* * *

Hermione left the shop with a bag stuffed full of bras and knickers and she couldn't help but be excited at the prospect of wearing one. But for now, she and Daphne were off to their last stop of the day, Poppy Farina's.

When they walked into the shop, they were immediately spotted by a redheaded girl who made a beeline towards them. "Daphne! I didn't know I'd run into you here. Who's your...friend?"

"Oh, Tracey, come off it. Don't pretend like you don't know who Hermione is." Daphne replied with a flip of her blonde hair.

Tracey Davis was a tall, thin girl with brilliant red hair and unremarkable eyes. Hermione had never really thought about her much before.

"But she's...she's a...a muggleborn, Daphne." Tracey hissed, quietly, but not really caring if Hermione heard.

"Oh, who do I look like, Tracey? Pansy?" Daphne turned to Hermione before quipping, "Merlin, I hope not!" Hermione tried to contain her unladylike snort. "You know Tracey, I think that for someone who is only a half-blood, you seem to take blood status very seriously. Hermione is a very nice girl and I find that I quite like her."

Tracey stuttered out an apology to Hermione before making her way to leave the shop. "Thanks for that, Daphne." Hermione was a little annoyed with how Daphne had said the word half-blood and the implication that she was nice for a mudblood, but she knew that she probably didn't mean it.

"Don't worry about it. I actually feel bad for Tracey sometimes. She tries so hard to impress people like Pansy because she is a half-blood, but most people just don't even care. And trying to impress me?" Daphne handed Hermione a blue dress. "The Greengrasses are in the Sacred Twenty-Eight, but we are not the most prestigious. There is a rumor that my great-great grandmother was born to a muggleborn mistress, and my father didn't fight for the Dark Lord's cause last time. It makes us undesirable allies."

Hermione nodded. She didn't really know anything about the Sacred Twenty-Eight. She'd have to look into a book about it at the library. Daphne had handed her so many clothes that she could barely see over the pile, while Daphne herself only had three or four things to try on.

Daphne turned to see her new friend struggling under the weight of the garments. "Well, shall we go try those on? I think that's good for a first pass."

Hermione tried not to groan, but made her way towards the changing rooms. She was enjoying having some girl time, but honestly, this was exhausting.

* * *

A/N: So here is chapter two. Hermione is certainly learning a lot from Daphne and I promise that the next chapter will have a little Draco/Hermione interaction, haha.

Thank you so much to those of you who favorited and followed - seriously, I was blown away! And big shout out to the reviewers from last chapter: **laumirot** , **BeautifulRider** (hear, hear...I am not a big fan of Ron either!), **everlastingtrueromance** , **Pwrmom2** , **Kittyinaz** , **Beautiful-Liar13** (I know it - I think that her friends will come around, but not without some issues at first), **HarryPGinnyW4eva** , **SereniteRose** (Wow! Thank you so much - I am glad you are enjoying this and Back to the Future. As for the actresses, I thought they were pretty well suited. Emma Watson is of course gorgeous, but I really love Ginny's hair color! Anyway, in this story, Daphne is just helping bring out Hermione's confidence, which to a lot of people can make someone sexy. Glad you are enjoying!), **BubaDictator** , and **Sapphire water goddess**! You guys are awesome!

Please let me know what you thought of chapter two and be on the lookout for chapter three next week!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

When Hermione arrived back in the Common Room, bags of clothing shrunk and hidden in her satchel, Ron, Ginny and Harry were waiting for her on one of the couches. She flopped down next to them, feet aching.

"Hermione, we need to talk to you." Harry said with his serious voice.

Hermione smiled, happy to be back with her friends. She had immensely enjoyed her day with Daphne, but she was rather exhausted and she needed a little time with her friends. "Shoot, Harry. What's up?"

"Ginny and I saw you today. In Hogsmeade. With Daphne Greengrass." Harry told her plainly, not asking any questions.

"What? Were you _spying_ on me?" Hermione asked completely offended. The blush on Harry's face rather confirmed her suspicions.

"Hermione! Greengrass?" Ron asked, taking notice of her for the first time in a week. Hermione briefly wondered where Lavender had wandered off to. "Why are you hanging out with that…that…Slytherin!"

Hermione was extremely annoyed. This was the first time in days that any of her friends had taken any notice of her goings on. Usually she was just reliable Hermione Granger, always there for homework help and saving their arses from Devil's Snare, basilisks, werewolves, or Umbridge. She couldn't believe that they'd _actually_ spied on her. "Daphne is my friend. I didn't know it was a crime to spend the day with someone other than you lot."

"Hermione, it's not like that, we just noticed that you've been acting a little different lately, and we wanted to make sure that everything is okay." Ginny said, trying to smooth over the situation.

"Well, I like spending time with Daphne. She doesn't treat me as if I'm only an encyclopedia." Hermione said, accusatory, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You can't hang out with _her_ , Hermione." Ron whined. "She's the enemy – you know how the Slytherins are…all blood purity."

"Actually, Daphne doesn't care about blood status. She stood up to Tracey Davis for me today. And what do you expect me to do? Sit around at wait for you to stop snogging Lavender long enough to spend time with me?"

"Is that what this is about?" Ron asked, his chest puffing out in unveiled pride. "Are you jealous of Lavender?"

"What?" Hermione asked, truly annoyed with her friend. She couldn't believe that she'd ever even thought about dating Ronald. As if she'd ever be jealous of Lavender! "If that's what you really think, I don't even want to finish this conversation." Hermione stood and left the Common Room, walking up to her dorm.

She busied herself by hanging up her new clothing in the closet. She knew that her friends meant well, but she was annoyed by how often they took her for granted. She was her own woman and she was going to hang out with whomever she saw fit. It wasn't up to discussion. Sighing, she laid down on her bed when she was finished and shut the curtains, not really up to talking to Lavender or Parvati that evening.

Still, she couldn't help the gleeful smile from spreading on her face when she heard Lavender's jealous gasp at the new, fashionable clothing that hung in her closet.

* * *

Monday came much quicker than she expected and Hermione steeled herself for what was to come. She dressed in a new uniform, which had arrived Sunday evening. As Daphne promised, the changes were not that drastic – her skirt was shorter, but definitely not the shortest in her class, and the shirt was fitted, dipping in to show off her slim waist.

Underneath, she wore a new bra and new knickers, which, Hermione had to begrudgingly admit, did make her feel sexier and more confident. No one would know that she had them on, but she knew and it caused a change in her whole attitude.

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she hoped no one would think of her as too vain. With her new hair, clothes and the barest touch of makeup, she was really happy with the face that stared back at her. This was the Hermione Granger that she wanted to present to the world. No one had noticed her little changes last week, so she hoped when put all together, no one would make fun of her for trying.

Steeling herself, she walked down to breakfast, where she sat with Ginny, Harry, Ron and Neville. Neville commented that she looked happy, but that was the only comment on her appearance. Harry and Ron's eyes barely seemed to glance at her. So she went on with her day.

The only slightly unusual thing that happened was when Seamus, who almost seemed himself surprised to be talking to her, asked her to help him with his Charms in the library after dinner. She thought it was a bit odd that he asked her, as Seamus was quite good at Charms and he'd done well with his OWL. But, she pondered, maybe the NEWT levels spells were more difficult for him to master.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat at his usual table in the library and couldn't contain his sneer at the sight that he was seeing. Although he'd never admit it to anyone, he'd chosen this table specifically as it gave him a direct sightline to one Hermione Granger's usual table, so he could watch her secretly without her even knowing he was there. He'd picked it out in Second Year when his father had been so annoyed he'd been bested by a mudblood in all of his classes. Draco had decided that if he studied as much as the little swot did, he could outperform her. After all, she was just a mudblood.

It didn't work.

He never gave up the table, though, finding that he liked the solitude. He was actually, despite his posturing, a bit of an introvert and liked to spend time away from Crabbe and Goyle. Salazar knows they would never set foot inside a library. He often caught himself staring at her, pushing her bushy hair from her face, chewing on the end of her cheap quill, reading so expressively it was as if she were shouting her thoughts, and studying so much that she drifted to sleep. She was reliable and constant and…

Today, it was different. Somehow that twat Seamus Finnigan had weaseled his way into a seat at her table, and she was clearly showing him and discussing Charms with him. He stared at the way her tiny hand moved her wand in precise staccato movements. _Avis_ , then.

Hadn't Finnigan mastered that in class last week? He looked at the Irishman's face – it had been cleaned recently, that boy was messier than a Weasley – and found it not concentrating on the movements of Granger's hand, but rather at her face.

Well, it appeared that someone in Gryffindor house had actually recognized that Granger was a woman. It amazed him that year after year Potter and Weasley seemed blind to the fact that their female best friend had gone through puberty, too. He'd noticed.

To be fair, he noticed when a lot of girls had come back from summer, beautiful and with new breasts hidden under their blouses.

He didn't know why it bothered him so much. What was so special about Granger? She was unremarkable, with a plain face and a body that must be hideous based on the way that she covered herself up like a nun. Didn't anyone tell her that you didn't have to follow _every_ rule to a T?

There was something different about her today, but he couldn't place it. He looked down at his book and realized that he had been staring at Granger for an unreasonably long amount of time.

* * *

Hermione sat at the dinner table in the Great Hall across from Ron and Harry. It had been nice to talk to them again, normally, after Harry had begged forgiveness for overreacting about Daphne Greengrass. He told her he still didn't understand why she was hanging out with Greengrass, but he wouldn't worry.

Honestly, he was worried. The pair of them were so different. It was no secret that Greengrass was one of the best looking birds in their year, but she'd always seemed so shallow to Harry. She never showed up to classes on time, had multiple boyfriends, and dressed rather sexy. Hermione wasn't seeing any of that. Instead, she insisted that Daphne – yes, she only called her Daphne – was such a sweetheart and had been rather kind to Hermione. It did help a little bit when Hermione told him privately about how she'd helped Daphne out with Flint. It made Harry feel a little bit sorry for the girl, to have that troll pawing all over her.

He hadn't spent much time with Hermione, though, as she'd been helping Seamus study for their upcoming Charms exam at the end of the week. Harry thought it was a bit odd because Seamus was actually pretty good at Charms, but he didn't mention anything. Maybe he'd join them in the library to study.

Just then, his dorm mate showed up, tapping Hermione on her back. "Hi Hermione. Are you ready to head over to the library?" He asked. Seamus was acting quite odd, almost as if he was nervous.

Hermione smiled at him. "Perfect timing, Seamus! I just finished dinner." She stood and bent over to retrieve her book bag from under the bench. Were Harry's eyes deceiving him or was Seamus staring at Hermione's arse?

When Seamus saw Hermione struggle with her heavy book bag, he picked it up with ease. "Let me get that for you Hermione. I bet your shoulders could use a break." Now, Seamus was definitely blushing! Even Ron had noticed something odd about their housemate. Hermione just thanked him and the pair sauntered out of the Great Hall, quietly discussing the upcoming holidays.

Ginny slumped into the seat that Hermione had just vacated.

"Okay, why is Seamus acting so weird around Hermione?" Ron demanded.

"Oh, you're just noticing that now?" Harry asked. "Maybe we should ask him tonight."

"No need." Ginny said between bites of mashed potato. "Dean said that Seamus has it bad for Hermione." Harry was simultaneously upset about Ginny mentioning her boyfriend, and surprised at what she'd learned.

"Our Hermione?" Ron asked, shocked. "But she's just…Hermione?" He was quiet for a beat, his eyebrows knitting together. "Hey, you don't think she…slipped him a love potion do you? I mean, we _just_ covered them in potions."

Harry felt his cheeks heat in annoyance, but Ginny beat him to the punch. "Don't even think about repeating that again, brother. I can't believe that you'd think Hermione would do something like that. In any case, why would she?"

"I don't know. Maybe she got lonely. It's not as if anyone would want to date her when she's so focused on her studies. She doesn't put any effort into being a girl."

Ginny sniffed. "I wouldn't be so sure. Haven't you noticed that her appearance has changed recently? Seamus told Dean that it was as if his eyes had been suddenly opened and he noticed how pretty she was. Not all boys see intelligence in a woman as a negative, Ronald." Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother.

Harry decided he wouldn't go to the library after all.

* * *

Draco was running a bit late to his potions class in the dungeons. It was always rather hard to get from Transfiguration to Potions, but he usually made it. He always made an effort to get there on time because he could tell Slughorn didn't care for him, despite being top three in the class. He knew it was because his father was in Azkaban.

Gradually, the number of students thinned out telling him that passing time was coming to a close. Turning a corner towards the stairs into the dungeons, he came across an empty hallway, save one lone straggler.

There was a girl on her hands and knees picking up books and parchments that had seemed to have fallen from her ripped bag. What Draco noticed though, was the barest hint of firm arse cheek underneath her school skirt. Merlin, her arse was perfect. Biting his lower lip, Draco bent his head a bit to get a better look.

Sweet Salazar! He had caught a glimpse of dark green lace.

Who was this nymph? He would remember seeing an arse like that before. Maybe she was a fifth year Hufflepuff? She certainly wasn't a Ravenclaw or Slytherin, and he wouldn't entertain the idea that it might be a Gryffindor. She had long brown hair that cascaded silky smooth around her face in waves and curls. Deciding that getting to know who ever this was was worth the detention or lost house points, he silently dropped to his knees, and started collecting textbooks. "Need a hand?" He asked, suavely.

Draco was not prepared for Hermione Granger's brown eyes to stare back at him with pure shock. "Err—Malfoy?" She was genuinely surprised.

He wanted to throw the books down on the ground, but his mother taught him better than that and so he just shoved the books into her hands. Hermione took them gratefully, shoving them into her book bag after casting a Reparo charm.

It was strange. This was the nicest Granger had ever been to him. Usually she was shrieking at him like a shrew or spouting off facts about pureblood prejudice in that vicious way of hers. The way that made him feel like dirt. Draco stood up and didn't want to be seen walking into potions class with her, so he turned heel and started walking away as quickly as he could without running. When he entered into the classroom, he was pleased to see that his usual table was open.

When Granger arrived less than a minute later, Slughorn had already started going through the instructions for the day's potion. Draco watched as Granger looked desperately around the room for a place to sit. When her brown eyes settled on his face, they came to the simultaneous conclusion that the empty seat next to him was the only seat left. Granger had a pinched look on her face when she sat down and she immediately inched further and further away from him until he was sure that only one cheek of her marvelous arse was actually on the chair.

"Because today's potion requires quite expensive ingredients, you will be working with your seatmate today." Slughorn said, drifting in front of himself and Granger. "I must say, I am excited that you have decided to paired up today, being that you're such good students. Hopefully you work well together." Draco wanted to punch the man's big red nose for suggesting that he could ever get along with Granger. Still, he would try, if only for his own grade.

Meanwhile in the back of the room, Theodore Nott was sitting with Daphne Greengrass, smirking at his best friend. He knew a lot about Draco's mannerisms and he knew that something was going on between him and Granger, something out of the ordinary.

You would have to be blind to not notice the changes that Hermione Granger had made in the past weeks. Well, maybe it was only Slytherins who appreciated the subtlety of those changes…she'd certainly had a Slytherin hand in her transformation. Theo knew exactly who'd done it to – none other than the love of his young teenage life, Daphne Greengrass. "What are you playing at with Granger?"

Daphne looked at him with feigned ignorance, but when Theo only raised his eyebrows in counter, Daphne smirked at him. "Been gossiping with Tracey again Theo?"

"No, just wondering if you were trying to kill Draco." Theo said, off-hand. He hadn't been talking to Tracey, although he'd heard her confused discussion with Daphne about the Gryffindor. No, he'd seen them leaving the Room of Requirement two weeks ago.

"Draco?" Daphne asked, her nose scrunched up in confusion. It showed off the tiniest kiss of freckles on her cheeks. He knew that she hated them, but he thought they were adorable. "Why would helping Hermione kill Draco?"

"You call her Hermione?" Theo asked, truly surprised. Daphne just nodded back. It seemed that Daphne actually was _friends_ with the Gryffindor girl. That was one of the reasons he loved Daphne. She refused to be cowed by other people's perceptions or thoughts on how you should do something. It was something that he wished he could do as well. "Well, it's killing Draco because it's obvious that he's attracted to her. He has a special table in the library where he can stare at her, unnoticed."

"Really?" Daphne was shocked. "Well, I can't decide if I find that more romantic or creepy." Daphne put the next ingredient in their bubbling cauldron. "But, I thought that he hated her guts more than anything."

"I didn't say he's realized it yet." Theo countered, stirring his potion. "He's definitely wanked to her before."

Daphne made a face. "Ugh, I didn't need to know that Theo!" She was silent for a moment, before the meaning dawned on her. "Wait, how do you know that?"

"Our rooms share a wall. He'd forgotten a silencing charm, I'd imagine." Theo responded calmly. They worked in silence for a few minutes while Theo watched Daphne's face. She had the most perfect lips that she'd painted a peach color today. He wished he could spend all day kissing her. And her eyes were the color of dark chocolate, which was an unusual pairing with her fair blonde hair. "Say, Daph, when are you going to let me take you on a date?"

"Theo, you know the answer to that question." She snapped back at him almost immediately.

"My father-"

"Yes, I know Theo. But it's pointless right now. I need someone who will be able to take care of me, support me." Daphne frowned, trying to steel herself. She could do without love, if it meant sparing herself hardship. She knew that it seemed cold to some, but it was right for her. No matter how Theo Nott's light green eyes made her heart beat faster, she couldn't be with him. "Don't ask me again."

* * *

A/N: So here is chapter three! Kind of a lot of things happened in this chapter, but I hope you don't think it's moving too fast. Plus we get a little insight on Draco's feelings.

Huge thank you to those of you who favorite and followed after last chapter. And big thank you to those of you who reviewed - I can't even believe the response. Over 20 reviews! I was over the moon. **Laumirot** , **Cowboy'sMontana** (Glad you like her characterization - she's fun to write!), **hgregg480** , **Pwrmom2** (The sacred 28 is just a list of purebloods in directory. You can read more about it on the Harry Potter wikia :) Harry is a really great friend, looking out for his friends), **DevilToBeLoved** , **Ammie** , **ScobyDoo** , **everlastingtrueromance** , **Xasmin** , **Kittyinaz** , **pianomouse** (Haha, I think there is real proof that Harry is clueless, especially when it comes to girls), **Guest** (I don't really have any plans for Harry to end up with anyone in this story, but I agree that it's weird that Ginny looks so much like Lily. It always bothered me. Glad you are enjoying the story!), **Otaku** (haha, I wish I had enough time to write to post everyday, but unfortunately I don't. October is a big month for me though, with Back to the Future updates on Tuesday Thursday and this on Wednesdays, and I have also been doing a Harry Potter version of Frankenstein, updated on Fridays), **Guest** , **DelusionalDoll** (Glad you are enjoying this. I love writing Daphne! I hope this chapter fulfilled all your wishes!), **Oynx Obsidian** , **HarryPGinnyW4eva** (Haha, me too! There is something very satisfying aobut it), **Sapphire water goddess** (oh wow! Thank you!), **SereniteRose** (Glad you are enjoying it! I think all of us have little things we are self conscious about and of course Hermione isn't immune. Glad that Daphne is able to help her gain some confidence though), **Beautiful-Liar13** (Oh, Ginny will deffo be a bit jealous), **iffa** (thanks - that's exactly what I was going for. I am not a fan of fics where Hermione becomes completely unrecognizable), **BloooEyes** , and **SweetTrufflepuff**. Seriously, you guys are awesome!

Now, I asked this in Back to the Future too, but my author's notes are getting a little out of control long...would you like me to post reviewer responses in my author page? Or perhaps you would prefer a PM response? Let me know what you'd like.

Please let me know what you thought of chapter three and be on the lookout for chapter four next week!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Trying out the author's note up here. Huge thanks to those of you who favorited and followed after last chapter. Big thanks to my reviewers: Myrrdin Emrys The Third, The Butterfly Dreamer, SereniteRose, Guest, ShaleeDeaver, DepressedAleera, Silver Wolf Luna, Kittyinaz, pianomouse, OnceUponASlytherinPrincess, Onyx Obsidian, HarryPGinnyW4eva, Guest, Guest, Beautiful-Liar13, smore4u1, Pwrmom2, iffa, Soul . Thief, allyourrain, Lady Roaddog, Mercedes, lilyflower49, and Sarah885! You guys are wonderful.

Please let me know what you thought of chapter four and be on the lookout for chapter five next week.

* * *

By the time that Hermione had returned to the Gryffindor Common Room, everyone had already heard that Seamus had kissed her in the library. She didn't know who it was that blabbed - maybe it was Seamus himself, but whoever it was it didn't matter.

Hermione had been minding her own business in the library, when Seamus came and sat next to her. His chair was unusually close to hers and she could practically feel the heat radiating from his arm. "Thanks for all your help with Charms this week Hermione." He'd said with his Irish accent voice a bit huskier than usual. "I'm sure that I aced the quiz today."

Hermione felt herself blushing - _blushing!_ \- at his attention and closeness. "It was no trouble at all, Seamus. You are quite good with...charms." Why hadn't she noticed just how blue his eyes were before now? Merlin, she could just stare at them for hours.

But that was when she noticed that his eyes were trained on her lips. He looked up at her eyes once more, nervous. He pushed some of her hair behind her ear, before dipping his head down so that his own lips might meet hers. It was a bit awkward. They both turned the same way and ended up bumping noses, but it was a kiss none the less. His lips didn't quite fit with hers and it was a bit wetter than she expected, but her heart was still pounding against her rib cage with excitement.

Seamus had gotten up from the table shortly after that, scrambling away from her. Hermione sat at the table with a silly grin on her face. She tried desperately to get a little more work done, but was unable to finish it, with her mind racing.

But now that she entered the common room, and everyone seemed to be whispering about _her_ , she began to worry. She'd only kissed Viktor before and that had been two years ago, and she'd never had an actual snog, with tongues. What if she'd been a terrible kisser? And what if he'd told everyone about it? The thought was nearly too much to bare.

But then she saw Ron Weasley storming across the room, race as red as could be and with accusations in his eyes. Ginny and Harry were trying to stop him, but he reached her first. "Oi! Hermione, what do you think you are doing with Seamus? Snogging in the library?"

"I hardly see how that's any of your business, Ronald." Hermione sniffed. "I don't complain about where you and Lavender snog."

"How did you even get him to snog you in the first place then?" He demanded. "Have you been slipping him a love potion." He heard Ginny hiss first. She had warned him not to ever say that to Hermione's face, but he wanted some answers. He just didn't understand it.

He noticed Hermione's face next. The annoyance that had been on her face dissipated in an instance, leaving behind pure hurt. "How could you ask me something like that?"

Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder. "Stop while you're ahead, mate."

Ron shook the hand off his shoulder. He couldn't really pinpoint why it was bothering him so much. But Hermione had always been there, steady. She wasn't like the other girls who flirted and giggled and had more boyfriends than Hermione had OWLs. He just always expected her to be there when he needed her. "Well, how else would you get a bloke like Seamus to snog you?"

Hermione's tears made him want to stuff his foot in his mouth, but it was too late. "Do you really think that way about me?" She asked, taking a great shuddering breath. "After all these years of friendship, you can't fathom why someone might be attracted to me or that they might be interested in me as a person?"

Ron just stood there with a stupid look on his face.

"That is the cruelest thing anyone has ever said to me, Ronald Weasley! I hope you fall off your broom!" Hermione stormed out of the portrait hole, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hermione, wait!" She heard Harry call after her.

Hermione spun on her heal, wand drawn. "Don't." She told him quietly. "I just want to be by myself right now." And then she walked off in the direction of the library.

* * *

Hermione had been sitting at her favorite table in the library, crying her eyes out for the last thirty minutes. She couldn't believe that she ever even considered Ronald Weasley a friend, let alone that she thought that they might end up together. She was just glad that the library was empty - it was, after all a Friday evening - so no one would see her losing it over him.

That was until Malfoy sauntered over her table, and confronted her with his lazy drawl. "Merlin Granger, you couldn't possibly be crying any louder. You're worse than Moaning Myrtle. Maybe I ought to start calling you Groaning Granger." He told her with a smirk. But then the vision of her moaning or groaning had him thinking deliciously dirty thoughts.

"Oh, piss off, Malfoy." She said. At least he'd gotten her to stop crying almost immediately.

"Not until you tell me why you are sitting in the library, sobbing." He told her. "I want to send the responsible party a gift basket."

Trying to deflect the situation, she thought about how unusual it was that Malfoy was even in the library. "What are you doing here anyway? It's a Friday night, don't you have somewhere to be?" It was well known that most of the Slytherin girls thought that Malfoy was quite the catch, and were always trying to score a date.

Hermione hated to admit it, but she could see the appeal. He was pretty attractive, especially since he stopped gelling his hair back. Now his white blond hair was neatly in a side part. His gray eyes were inquisitive and sharp and he was actually quite intelligent. If only he didn't act like a complete tosser, she might consider dating him. She had to stop herself from snorting aloud. As if Malfoy would ever date her, a mudblood.

Draco considered his options, before countering her question. "You tell me first."

"I don't know, Malfoy." Hermione said. This was perhaps the longest conversation they'd ever shared. He was being rather genial about it too. "Telling a Slytherin my problems is what got me into this situation in the first place."

Malfoy smirked at her. "I'm not Daphne, Granger. I am not going to give you hair care tips."

Hermione blushed. "Oh, so I'm the laughing stock of Slytherin house, too? I suppose you probably already know why I am here then."

"No, Daph didn't blab." Malfoy said seriously. "I just recognize her potion. It smells like oranges."

Hermione blushed, realizing that Malfoy had effectively told her that he had _smelled her hair_. If he could share that with her, she decided, she could tell him why she was here. Besides it wasn't as if all of Gryffindor didn't already know. The way Lavender and Parvati gossiped, she was sure that all of the other houses would know by Monday. "Ron said something really awful to me."

"Go on." Malfoy said with a smirk. It faded quickly when she had tears in her eyes again.

"Well, Seamus kissed me earlier tonight and Ron asked if I'd...if I'd given him a love potion!" Draco was annoyed at hearing that. He handed her a small handkerchief that he always carried in his pocket. He was pleased to see that she took it without questioning. "He said, I must have because why else would someone want to kiss me?"

Draco shuddered at the thought. It was only too easy to want to kiss Granger. Especially now that she had shined away the veneer of messy bookworm and now had all of her womanly graces on display.

"It's like he hasn't even noticed that I've done all of this." Hermione waved a hand in front of her face to indicate the new hair and new clothes that Weasley must not have noticed. Obviously.

"Ugh." Draco groaned. "Please tell me - all of this - isn't for Weaselbee's sake." He couldn't imagine a witch as pretty and smart as Granger being wasted on that tosser.

"No." Hermione told him in that indignant tone she usually reserved for her two oafs of friends. "I just wanted to be seen as a girl for once, not an encyclopedia."

"I'm pretty sure the entire male population of Hogwarts knows you're a girl." He mumbled. "You are too good for Weasley anyway." He added.

"Really, I thought that...I was beneath purebloods like Ron." She snarked at him.

"As much as it pains me to admit, you are definitely above Weasley."

That did bring Hermione some comfort. It was odd, to be comforted by Draco Malfoy, but she tried not to think too much on it. Instead, she remembered that he was going to tell her why he was in the library as well. "So, your turn. What are you doing in the library."

"I'm not telling you!" He sneered like a petulant child.

"But we had a deal!"

"Slytherin. Did you forget?" Malfoy could be so infuriating sometimes, she thought. She wrang the handkerchief in her hands like she wished she could wring his neck. "Fine, fine. But don't go blabbing this or I will tell everyone about how your so ugly your friend can't understand why anyone would kiss you."

Hermione looked practically murderous in that moment. It certainly matched his feelings. "I am hiding from Professor Snape."

Hermione was shocked to hear this explanation. "Professor Snape? Why would you do that?"

"He's been keeping an annoyingly close watch on me since my father went to Azkaban." Draco said darkly. "I know he and my mother have some kind of weird relationship or pact, but I don't need him pretending to be my father either."

She just remembered that Lucius Malfoy was in Azkaban. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to have your father sent away. "A pact? What kind of pact?"

"Keep me from joining up with the Dark Lord, suppose. Not that I need any restraining." Malfoy told her with a role of his eyes.

"Really, I thought you'd be quite eager to follow in your father's footsteps." Hermione said darkly.

"Father did want me to join. Said I'd be the youngest Death Eater in history. Younger than even Regulus Black." Draco didn't know why he was spilling his secrets to her, but she was very easy to talk to. "I don't want to join though. So mother and Professor Snape have been shielding me all summer."

"But I thought you were all about blood purity and all that." Hermione told him.

"Look, I am not about to mate with you!" The statement came unbidden from his mouth. Currently, it was just about the only thing his mind could focus on. "But, I'm not stupid either. You've got more magical talent in your little finger than Crabbe does. And Weasley is clearly scum, despite being a pureblood. And muggleborns don't kill innocent children for fun."

Hermione was stunned into silence. She was surprised that he would share this with her of all people, but didn't question it right now. "It seems as if we are both held back by the perceptions other people have of us." She offered him a tentative smile.

"We have nothing in common, Granger." He spat back at her, embarrassed by how familiar she'd become with him in just a few short minutes. She was insightful and sweet and he found himself liking her personality a lot more than he expected. He wanted to hurt her, to make sure that she didn't think they were friends. "And, for the record, just because one guy kissed you doesn't mean that others are going to be lining up to put up with your swotty attitude."

Hermione looked really hurt again, but it quickly transformed into anger. At least she wasn't crying this time. "Well excuse me for trying to be nice to you, Malfoy!"

"I don't _want_ you to be nice to me - we aren't friends, okay?" He didn't wait for her response, instead storming off into the direction of the exit.

* * *

Draco was annoyed with the thought of that git Seamus Finnigan kissing Granger. He wasn't right for her at all, and he couldn't imagine that they had much in common at all, besides both being Gryffindors.

If Draco closed his eyes, he could see that minger pressing his lips to hers. He was probably a sloppy kisser. He couldn't seem to get the thought out of his head. But, if he left his eyes closed long enough, Finnigan would fade away and it would instead be him - Draco Malfoy - kissing Granger instead. She'd probably press against him, clutching him while he kissed her like she'd never been kissed before. And then he'd remember his last potions lesson.

Try as he might, Draco could not get the image of Hermione Granger in dark green lace knickers out of his head. What on Earth was she thinking wearing something like that? And when did she get such a nice arse and toned legs? Not that anyone would have ever known the way that she wore those hideous long skirts and bulky jumpers.

And her breasts! All throughout the potions lesson that they had been forced to partner for he had stared at her breasts. He'd obviously understood on some baser level that she'd had breasts long before…she'd gotten them around third year when the rest of the girls in their class had. Being a pubescent boy though, he'd been more far more interested in the likes of Daphne's soft, pillowy tits than he was of Granger's. But in potions, he couldn't help himself, thinking about the pair of Granger's breasts trapped in the confines of white cotton, straining against – if her knickers were any indication – green lace.

His brain was only too happy to prepare a visual for him of Granger lying on her back on his bed with nothing but green lace on! And just where did she get off wearing green lace? In his mind he'd always expected her to wear utilitarian white cotton. As boring and prudish as she was.

He felt his erection throb insistently, and try as he might, he couldn't get it to leave him. Resigned to his fate, Draco pushed down his pajama pants and sighed over what he was about to do. He was going to wank to thoughts of Hermione Granger.

It wasn't the first time either. Embarrassingly, the first time had been after she'd punched him in the face during third year. For weeks after, he couldn't shake the annoyed and passionate look on her face, the pure loathing at who he was. It had continued throughout the years, but he would deny it, telling himself that it was some other brunette girl from Hogwarts and that she definitely wasn't wearing a Gryffindor uniform.

His hand moved up and down his shaft, paying particular attention to the head. In his mind, Hermione was on her hands and knees above him, her mouth wrapped tightly around his cock. She would move up and down, trying to reach all of him that she could, but she wouldn't be able to take all of him. Instead she would use her small hand to wrap around the remaining portion. She'd push her wavy brown hair out of the way, so he could see her face and her small, firm breasts. She wouldn't mind when he wrapped his hands in her hair guiding her up and down. Her brown eyes would sparkle as she made eye contact with him, smug to have him in this position. He'd see her rubbing her legs together for some friction as this excited her just as much as it excited him.

Draco felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. Despite his warning, she wouldn't care when he came in her mouth and she would always swallow. Grunting, Draco came in two, three, four more thrusts, his essence hitting his bare stomach. Sighing, he enjoyed the feeling for a few moments before grabbing his wand to scourgify away the mess.

At least now, he hoped, he'd be able to get some sleep without that damned Gryffindor making an appearance.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione was sitting with Ginny outside under a tree by the Black Lake, as Hermione was currently not speaking to Ronald, and Harry had just ineffectually shrugged his shoulders when Ron made no effort to apologize for his crass words the night before. It was an unseasonably warm weekend and it was nice to sit outside in the bright sunlight. Ginny had apologized profusely for her brother and had told her that she thought that she looked quite pretty.

"I just don't understand why you'd ask Greengrass for help and not me." Ginny was a little bit hurt. Sure, Greengrass was one of the prettiest girls in school, but she wasn't Hermione's best girlfriend.

"It was just a matter of right place, right time, Gin." Hermione responded. "It's nothing personal." Although, Hermione thought, it was a bit personal because she was sure that if she'd told Ginny her problem, the ginger girl would have just told her that she was beautiful the way she was and that she just had to wait for the boys to mature. Daphne had looked at her with detached interest and a kneen eye and suggested subtle changes.

"Speak of the devil." Ginny muttered, seeing the blonde girl walking with purpose towards them.

"Ginny!" Hermione scolded.

"Hermione. Weaselette." Daphne greeted before sitting down next to the pair. "So you naughty girl, I hear that you had a bit of a snog. And in the library no less! Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?"

Hermione giggled. "Yes, Seamus kissed me. And all this time I thought he actually wanted help with Charms." She told Daphne. She had been surprised about it, that it had all been a ruse. "But it was rather...sloppy."

"Well, you can't expect all guys to be great at snogging, but with a little practice, you can teach them what you like." Daphne said with a knowing smile.

"Something kind of odd did happen." Hermione started, unsure of whether to tell Daphne and Ginny about the Malfoy encounter. But it was such an odd event, she decided she had to get it off her chest. "I was crying in the library, after Ron was a bit of a tosser to me, and I spoke with Malfoy. And he was actually being nice. But then, it was like something snapped and he was back to his awful, rude self."

Daphne pursed her lips together. Hmm, maybe there was more to what Theo told her than she'd thought. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, Hermione. He was probably just upset that his mother didn't send him chocolates that day or perhaps Pansy cornered him in a broom closet."

Hermione and Ginny giggled at the visual.

"Anyway Hermione, I was wondering if you could give me some help in the library this week with potions?" Daphne asked eagerly.

"Watch out, Mione, she might be after you, just like Seamus was." Ginny said, teasingly.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that Hermione - you don't fit my two criteria: tall and rich." Daphne said, flipping her hair over her shoulder with a smirk. "So, Monday after dinner?"

"Sure, see you then." Hermione replied with a smile and then watched as her one Slytherin friend flounced away.

"Huh. I think I like her." Ginny said, with a confused look on her face. Maybe all the Slytherins weren't that bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Thanks to those who favorited and followed. Big thanks to my reviewers: ShaleeDeaver, Samatha-Chelsea, Pwrmom2, CassieRenee333, SereniteRose, Guest, OnceUponASlytherinPrincess, trinka belle, The Butterfly Dreamer, HarryPGinnyW4eva, Sapphire water goddess, everlastingtrueromance, and Guest! Y'all are so sweet!

Please let me know what you thought of chapter five and be on the lookout for chapter six next week!

* * *

Hermione was waiting at her usual table in the library when Daphne finally flounced in, bright eyed and rosy cheeked. Hermione was a little annoyed at having to help yet another friend out with their homework, but Daphne had already done so much for her, Hermione wouldn't complain about it too much. But, by the look on her face, studying was the last thing she had on her mind.

"So, have you made up with Weasley yet?" Daphne asked, a smirk on her face. Just as she'd predicted, the whole school had heard about what Ron had accused her of, but to her pleasant surprise, most people were annoyed with _him_. And, she'd noticed, now that word had gotten around that she'd kissed Seamus, more of the boys were staring at her.

Hermione scoffed. "No. He has a lot of groveling that he hasn't even gotten started on. Harry's been rather nice about it too." She told Daphne.

"Now, tell me again about what happened with Draco? I didn't want to get into it in front of Weaselette." Daphne was curious.

"I don't know really. Sometimes it seems like a dream, like that couldn't possibly have happened. He was just being really nice."

"How so?" Daphne asked, genuinely curious. Nice was not a word that anyone in Slytherin house would use to describe Draco Malfoy.

"Well, he just asked if my…metamorphosis was for Ron's benefit. And he told me that I deserved more than Ronald, which I found rather odd, seeing as I thought he found muggle-borns to be beneath purebloods, even the blood traitor type." Hermione said, a little bitterly.

"And then what happened?" Daphne had a hint of a smile on her face, which made Hermione a little nervous.

Hermione bit her lip, thinking of how Malfoy had told her his secret, too. Although she couldn't pin point why, she felt awful at the prospect of betraying his confidence. "I don't know, he just got all snippy all of a sudden. As if he remembered who we were. Just the usual insults."

Daphne's smile had turned into a full blown smirk, her pale blonde eyebrow even arching. It left Hermione exasperated. "Alright! What is it that has you looking like the cat that got the canary?" Hermione finally demanded.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just thinking of something that Theo told me the other day. That does seem a little unusual for Malfoy." Daphne finally conceded.

Hermione let her eyes study her new friends face. At the mention of Theo Nott, her eyes got a little sad. "So, what's the deal with you and Nott?" She asked.

"What makes you think there is a deal?" Daphne countered, a mask of indifference in place on her face.

"Well, the way that you two flirt all through potions class gave me something of a hint." Hermione responded with her own smirk. Slytherins weren't the only ones with intelligence on others.

"Oh. Well, we dated for a while." Daphne settled on, her voice firm. "And it was quite serious, you could say. He asked his father about entering a proper courtship and everything, but Mr. Nott is quite traditional. He is one of the old guard of the Dark Lord's men, you know?"

Hermione nodded, although she was quite certain she didn't know. She felt bad for her friend. It was obviously still a bit of a fresh wound. "And then what happened?"

"Well, he brought up that the Greengrasses didn't quite have the purest of lineages, and told Theo that if he decided to follow through things with me, he'd be disowned and…well, we'd be destitute, so. That put an end to that." Daphne said with finality.

"But if you love each other…couldn't you…I can just tell that he is still quite smitten with you." Hermione trailed off. She didn't know a lot about Theo Nott. He was tall and rather lanky, with brown hair and brilliant green eyes. He'd worn glasses his first year, but had come back without them after Christmas break. And he was very smart, giving her scores a run for their money in some classes.

"It's not…that's not how it works in my world, Hermione." Daphne told her with a finality, that left no room for further discussion.

Hermione nodded. "Well, what is it that you wanted to study?"

"Actually, I wanted help with another potion of my own creation. I am working on a hair removal potion, but I haven't gotten it quite the way I want it yet. I want it to leave your skin feeling silky smooth. Like cashmere. But my current formula is too harsh still." Daphne told her eagerly. She handed Hermione a bit of parchment that had her notes on it.

Hermione was pleasantly surprised and read over Daphne's looping handwriting. She was impressed with the level of work, but she definitely saw some areas where they could add some soothing agents. Maybe they would ask Neville.

The girls sat there for about an hour, discussing avenues of further testing, until a male voice broke their conversation. "Granger, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Hermione looked up and was surprised to see Graham Montague. She'd never spoken to him before. She resisted the urge to snark back at him that he already _was_ speaking with her. "Yes, Montague, what can I help you with?"

He seemed nervous. "Granger-er-Hermione, can I call you Hermione?" She nodded. "Hermione. I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

Hermione was in shock. She thought her jaw might have actually dropped.

"Of course, she'd be delighted to go, Graham." Daphne practically purred beside her.

"Great!" He said, a smile on his face, showing off his perfect teeth. "I'll pick you up in the Great Hall at noon." Then he walked away to wherever he came from.

"Daphne! I can't believe you just agreed for me!" Hermione whined, incredulously.

"Of course you are going with him. I won't hear any complaints." Daphne told her, haughtily. "He's Slytherin's Quidditch captain, and is practically guaranteed a professional spot after graduation. Oh, how I'd love to see you tarted up like a WAG at a game." Daphne told her with a smirk.

"Daphne!" Sometimes Hermione didn't know why she spent so much time with the girl. She pushed her out of her comfort zone.

"Plus, he is rather handsome in that kind of rugged way isn't he?" Daphne asked her.

Hermione supposed she couldn't argue with that. He played chaser for Slytherin, but was tall and broad and muscular. He had very dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. His face was all strong jaw and angular cheek bones, but he carried it well. Viktor had been a little bit brutish, but Graham still looked aristocratic, with a straight nose. No, he wasn't bad to look at all. "You'll help me get ready on Saturday morning? I don't know what to wear."

Daphne squealed beside her. "Of course! I will just have Muffet pop me into your room after breakfast."

The girls returned to the work on Daphne's hair removal potion, but Daphne's head was in the clouds, thinking of the best outfit for Hermione to wear.

* * *

It had taken three more days and a Defense Against the Dark Arts essay due the next day for Ron to come begging Hermione for forgiveness. Harry apologized as well, though, Hermione didn't really know why.

Ron had told her that he wasn't thinking when he asked her those things and he had just been so surprised that _Seamus_ had kissed her because they didn't really have a lot in common. He told her that of course he found her interesting to be around her and that boys would have an interest in her, that she had very nice skin…

Hermione still didn't know where that one came from, but it was a compliment none the less.

In the end, Hermione had accepted their apologies, as it was a little bit lonely without her two best friends' companionship. And sure, they were idiots sometimes, but they were her loveable idiots.

The peace had lasted all but one day, before their friendship was on the rocks again. And Harry really had been trying to make an effort. "Hermione, do you have plans for Hogsmeade this weekend? Are you going with Daphne again? Maybe we could all meet up for a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks."

Hermione smiled. "I do have plans, but not with Daphne. I am going on a date." She told them, looking up from her mashed potatoes.

Ron looked surprised and Lavender looked disappointed beside him. Harry, the sweetheart, was trying to keep things positive. "Oh, someone we know?"

Hermione grimaced. "Uh, yes. Graham Montague." She told them, tentatively, waiting for the blow up.

"WHAT?" Ron bellowed. "Hermione, Montague? As in Slytherin Quidditch Captain Montague? He's awful, he doesn't play fair, he's the enemy and he's…he's a Slytherin!"

Harry looked dismayed as well. "I don't know if that's such a good idea Hermione."

"I recently have found out that people's perceptions of others are often times incorrect, and not all Slytherins are evil. I really like Daphne, after all, and so I am giving Montague a chance." Hermione told them primly, hoping their earlier fight would be remembered.

"Well what about how he was on the Inquisitorial Squad last year?" Ron asked her.

It was a fair point, Hermione supposed, but nearly everyone in Slytherin was on Umbridge's little group. Besides, it wasn't like he had actually participated. "Yes, well _your_ brothers shoved him into an unknown magical artifact before he could show us how he'd have behaved with that authority." Hermione told him. "And you only just reminded me of that! Now I feel even more inclined to go out with Graham."

"Oh it's Graham now?" Ron asked snidely.

"Hermione, I think…it's true that you can't always judge a book by its cover, but I've faced Montague on the pitch. He grabbed Angelina by the head once in a game! And, you'll be alone with him." Harry was trying to be reasonable, but Hermione had already made up her mind. She was going.

"That's it Hermione, I forbid you from going with him!" Ron said, slapping his hands against the table.

"Well, it's not up to you, Ronald. You aren't my father or my brother, so just butt out." Hermione couldn't be around the pair any longer, so just left the Great Hall, leaving her friends gaping at her retreating form.

"Why would she want to go with Montague?" Ron asked incredulously.

Surprisingly, it was Lavender who responded to him. "I don't know, Ron, maybe she has a type. Montague and Krum are quite similar build aren't they?"

Ron looked crestfallen. "But he's so burly…and…I bet he's stupid."

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. "Opposites attract?" He offered.

* * *

When Daphne appeared in Hermione's room Saturday morning, she looked utterly frazzled. Her hair was up in big pink muggle Velcro hair rollers held in with little silver clips and in between her lips was a lit cigarette, her pink lipstick smudging the white paper.

"Ugh, Daphne, you smoke?" Hermione asked, her nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Yes, I am very stressed right now." Daphne responded, unconcerned.

"Well, they are horrible for your skin. You can get all kind of wrinkles." Hermione told her somewhat shallow friend. "And they turn your teeth yellow. I would know after all, my parents are dentists."

Daphne shrugged and put out the cigarette. "If you say so. What's a dentist?"

"Oh, it's like a muggle healer, for teeth." Hermione told her absentmindedly. "Now, what do you think I should wear?" Hermione was still standing in her flannel pajama set. "I was thinking maybe the blue blouse and some jeans?"

"No, no, no." Daphne told her, before rifling through her wardrobe. "You will wear this." Daphne handed her an emerald green sweater dress with a cowl neck to her. "With the brown boots."

Hermione bit her lip. "I don't know Daphne…isn't this a little bit sexy? And won't it be cold?"

Daphne shook her head. "Well, yeah, it's a little bit sexy. You are going on a date after all."

After Hermione had told her about her interaction with Draco, Daphne had immediately gone to Theo. She'd flopped down on his bed and conceded. "You are right."

Theo had looked rather pleased and seemed to think she was ready to give it another go. "About what?" He asked, excitement in his green eyes.

"About Draco and Hermione. He's smitten and he doesn't even realize it." Daphne told him, propping herself up against his headboard, and described the interaction that Hermione had relayed to him

Theo had looked slightly disappointed, and then nodded. "Well, what do you want to do about it?"

Daphne had bit her lip. "I could be wrong, but I think that they would be well suited, if they could both just come to an understanding that there is more to the other than what they were as children. Hermione is intrigued at the least."

"Well, how can we get them to see it then?" Theo had questioned, wholly intrigued by the situation.

"You'll help me?" Daphne asked, her green eyes lighting up. "Oh Theo, you are such a love. Well, the most fortuitous thing happened in the library today. Graham asked Hermione to Hogsmeade and she accepted."

"Montague?" Theo had asked, truly surprised. "That is most fortuitous. Should Draco happen to see them together…" The two had spent nearly an hour plotting.

And it was Daphne's job to make sure that Hermione's outfit would catch people's eyes. Erase the bucktoothed bookworm from first year from everyone's mind. The green cashmere dress was just that.

Once Hermione had put on the dress, Daphne sat down and helped Hermione with her make up. "Since it's for a date, I suggest a little more makeup than day to day." She applied some cat eye eyeliner and a dark red lipstick. "It will draw attention to your lips." Daphne told her with a smirk.

That had Hermione frowning though. "Daphne, you don't think that going out with Montague will make me seem like a tart do you? I mean, Seamus just kissed me last week. Aren't things a little fast?"

Daphne had looked at her with an exasperated face. "There is nothing wrong with a witch going on dates with multiple wizards. If you were sleeping with both of them, yes, that would be a bit much, but please don't think too much on it."

"Oh, I suppose you are right." Hermione finally conceded, looking at herself in the mirror. Her dress was rather clingy, but it did flatter her figure. Her hair was curlier than usual, giving it a kind of bedroom hair look. She was sure that Harry and Ron's eyes would pop out of their heads to see her like this.

"Where are you going for your date? Madame Puddifoots'?" Daphne inquired slyly.

"No, I loathe that place. Graham suggested the Hogshead and I agreed. I don't know if I want all the attention that going to the Three Broomsticks would cause."

"Alright, well have a great time. I can't wait to hear all of the details." Daphne told her with a smirk before calling Muffet to take her back to her dorm.

"Oh, and Daphne?" Hermione called after her friend. "Try a statis charm before you take the rollers out. It should make the curls last longer."

Daphne just grinned. "Now why didn't I think of that?"

* * *

Hermione was actually pleasantly surprised by how good Montague looked when she met him in the Great Hall, right at noon. He cut a dashing figure in navy blue. He looked unsure of how to greet her, but settled for a kiss on the cheek, before placing his hand on the small of her back and guiding her out to the carriages.

They shared a carriage with a pair of third year Hufflepuffs, who stared at them in a mixture of awe and confusion. Hermione decided to stick to a safe conversation topic of Quidditch, even though she didn't really care for the sport. Graham was fun to watch though, talking about a sport that he clearly loved, and he had been contacted by scouts from Ballycastle Bats, Wigtown Wanderers, Appleby Arrows, and even an international squad.

Hermione in turn tried to describe football to Graham, who seemed intrigued despite it being a muggle sport.

But, by the time they got to the Hogshead, Graham and steered them to other topics of conversation. "I am so glad that you didn't want to go to Madame Puddifoot's, I hate that place."

Hermione laughed in agreement. "I know. I don't want to be kissing with fifty of my peers kissing all in front of me." She said with a blush, realizing that she'd hinted at the promise of kissing. Quickly trying to brush past it, she continued. "I've never been to the Hogshead before."

"A lot of the Slytherins come here. It's a little bit more low key, although, it's a bit dingy." He admitted with a grimace.

"Nothing a little cleansing spell can't fix." Hermione told him with a smile, after they found an open booth to sit in. A wizard came by and they placed an order for two butterbeers.

"So, Hermione, is your name Shakespearian?" Graham asked her.

"Yes it is." Hermione said with a surprised smile. "Wow, I'm impressed that you knew that. Not a lot of wizards read Shakespeare."

"Actually, my family has its own Shakespearian connections. We are descendents from the Montague family in Romeo and Juliet." Graham told her a bit shyly.

"Really?" Hermione asked after a sip of her butterbeer. "I had no idea that Romeo and Juliet were real people. But wasn't it awful then, that they really couldn't be together?"

"Not really." Graham told her. "The Montagues were wizards, obviously, and Romeo fell in love with a muggle girl called Juliet. We aren't even sure that it was real love and not amortentia. Real people don't fall that hard that fast."

Hermione pursed her lips together. "Hmm, I suppose that's true. What was wrong with him marrying a muggle though?"

Graham looked aghast at the suggestion, before realizing who he was talking to, this muggleborn witch. "Oh, well, at the time, wizards and witches were very secretive. It just wasn't done. Besides, she was only thirteen…not exactly prime marrying years, now, eh?"

Hermione smiled. "I suppose, though it probably wasn't so unusual for the time."

"Anyway, then that Shakespeare bloke started poking arou-"

Graham was cut off by a loud Draco Malfoy stomping over to their table. "Oi! What's all this then?" He looked confused and upset.

"We are trying to enjoy a date…obviously." Graham said, rolling his eyes at his blond teammate. Sure, he wouldn't have been caught dead with Granger at the beginning of the school year, she'd been polished up quite nicely and he found that she was a pretty good conversationalist, actually. She was the swotty know it all her reputation would say she was.

Hermione watched as Malfoy's eyes trailed over her body, and suddenly felt guilty, but she couldn't tell why. She hadn't even felt an ounce of guilt when she'd told Harry and Ron that she'd be going. "But, it's Granger." Draco said, as if that was any explanation.

"Yes, now, Hermione and I were having a lovely time here, before you barged in. Now shove off, or I'll have you running laps at practice tomorrow." Graham said before standing. "Well, Hermione, I think we are done here. Should we stop into Tomes and Scrolls before we return to the castle?"

Draco was annoyed by the shy smile Granger had given his teammate before walking away with him. He could hear her melodic voice trailing away. "Are you sure you don't mind going? Usually I have to fight Harry and Ron tooth and nail to visit."

* * *

Hermione had a great rest of her date with Montague. He hadn't hurried her at the bookstore and she figured they'd spent nearly an hour browsing the aisles. It seemed that Graham even had his own interest in the bookstore, although the books that they looked at were radically different.

After they left the bookshop, they were able to procure an empty carriage back up to the school. Graham had been staring at her lips basically the whole time they'd waited for a carriage and once they were alone, he wasted no time in pressing his lips to hers.

He was a much better kisser than Seamus, his lips applying just the right amount of pressure before coaxing his tongue between her lips. He was dominate and passionate and she'd even allowed one of his hands to caress her breast on the outside of her dress. His groan at feeling her nipple tighten in desire had Hermione pressing her thighs together.

They'd arrived at the castle all too soon, but he'd dutifully walked her up to Gryffindor tower, telling her that he'd had a great time with her. She'd assured him it was mutual, before pulling him in for one last kiss.

She'd slipped in the portrait lips puffy, lipstick smudged, legs like jelly and with a huge smile on her face. When she laid back on her bed she couldn't help but giggle, thinking of all the things she was going to have to tell Daphne.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Draco didn't see Granger again until Wednesday when they had potions together again. Apparently, Professor Slughorn had been so pleased at how well they worked together a few weeks ago, that by the time of their next practical, he'd paired them together again.

Granger sat primly next to him, as annoyed as he was at being forced to work together again. Although she was back to her new normal of well fitting shirts and short skirts, but Draco couldn't remove the image of her from the Hog's Head. She'd been the perfect balance of classy and sexy and he wondered what kind of bra and knickers she'd been wearing under the soft green cashmere of her dress. More emerald green lace, perhaps? Or maybe something alluring like black silk?

He couldn't stop himself from groaning. If Granger noticed, she must have assumed it was because they were working together. He covertly studied her face. Although he had liked the way she looked on Saturday, with messy curls and dark lipstick, he found her much more beautiful this way. Simple, clean, pure.

Theo had been perplexed at his annoyance over Graham taking Granger on a date, but when pressed for details, he couldn't put to words why he was upset. It wasn't right, seeing as Graham didn't know anything about her except that she was good looking and previously undiscovered. The way he'd come back into the common room with that smug look on his face…he'd a smudge of Granger's dark lipstick on his cheek and his hair was well ruffled.

Granger deserved more than a guy who just wanted to snog her…she deserved romance and…

She returned to their desk, carrying the ingredients she got from the supply closet. "Doesn't it bother you?" He asked her, before he could stop himself.

"What? That you are making me do all the work while you sit there pensively?" She snarked at him, with a small smile on her face. "Yes, it does Malfoy."

He frowned, taking some of the nettles she'd retrieved and started cutting them into equal sized lengths. "No, that Montague…Finnigan…guys rather, are only after you because you've changed up your looks?" He winced. That wasn't smooth at all.

He felt her stiffen beside him in discomfort. "What, are you worried about a pureblood sullying himself with the likes of muggleborn me?" She finally settled on.

"No, it's just…you can't have much in common with Montague." He tentatively said, processing his own thoughts as he was talking with her.

"How are you supposed to get to know someone if you don't spend time with them?" She asked, perplexed. Sure, she didn't think that she'd had much in common with Graham either, but she was pleasantly surprised with his company.

"I just thought you…you Gryffindors were all about finding someone who liked you for you." Draco told her.

Hermione was perplexed by his line of conversation. "How do you know Graham doesn't like me for me?"

"Because he probably wouldn't have been able to pick you out of a crowd at the beginning of term?" He told her, as though it should be obvious. But it wasn't obvious to her. She was a Gryffindor and they operated differently than Slytherins. "In Slytherin, it isn't about dating someone for love. It's all about having something someone else wants."

"I'm not a possession!" She spat, upset at him.

"I know you're not." He said quietly. Hermione let her mind wander over her words. She knew what to think about Malfoy's words. It was true that they way Slytherins handled social interaction was vastly different from what she was used to. Daphne's love life was evidence enough of that. And it was true, she was a bit annoyed by the sudden attention of all these boys who'd known her for years, but wouldn't give her a second look until she'd changed her look.

But what she didn't understand was why he was sharing this information with her. It almost seemed like Draco Malfoy was looking out for her best interest. She felt an emotion that she couldn't quite name at the feeling that Malfoy might know her better than anyone else right now. It seemed they had more in common than she'd initially thought. "Let's just finish this potion." It made her head ache to think on this too much.

* * *

Ron and Harry were still not speaking to her the following week. Hermione was certain though that her attendance at the Slytherin-Hufflepuff Quidditch match wasn't doing her any favors. She sat next to Ginny, who'd gone for some reconnaissance work. Ron had taken one look at her sitting there in the stands and stormed off down to the other end of the section.

"Fuck, Slytherin are looking good this year." Ginny had said once they'd sat down for dinner. The green and silver had won the game by a stunning 565 to 70. Hermione still didn't care for the game, but she'd found her eyes dancing between Graham and Malfoy.

"Wouldn't they do better with a proper seeker?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Uh, Malfoy's a proper seeker alright. And he's improved a lot over the summer too." Ginny said, stabbing her bit of roasted chicken.

"Oh." Hermione said, confused. "I always thought he'd bought his way onto the team."

Ginny nodded. "I thought so too a few years ago, but…he's got real talent. Now I think Lucius Malfoy might just like to flash their wealth."

That gave Hermione something to think about. Everything she thought she knew about Malfoy was slowly unraveling. Before she could think on it too hard, Graham came up to the table, and slid into the open spot next to Hermione, kissing her on a cheek. Hermione felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment at the public display. "Great game today, Graham." She told him quietly.

"Thanks. Say, Slytherin is having a little celebratory party in our common room tonight. I was just wondering if you'd like to come." He said, his hand running through his brown hair, ruffling it a bit.

Hermione bit her lip. She knew that going would annoy Harry and Ron even more, but she supposed current relations couldn't get much frostier than they already were. "I'd love to Graham."

He kissed her cheek again before standing. "Great, see you there."

Hermione looked across the table to Ginny. Her ginger friend looked annoyed, until Hermione asked. "Do you think you could help me get ready? I have no idea what to wear."

* * *

Ginny had helped Hermione pick a blue blouse and a pair of tight fitting jeans for the party. But now, standing in front of the entrance to the Slytherin common room, she felt nervous. Maybe she should have checked to see what Daphne was going to wear before she'd left the room. Before she could fret over her appearance any longer, Terry Boot came up behind her with Tracey Davis.

"What are you doing here Granger?" Tracey asked, her nose stuck in the air.

"Er- Graham invited me to the party." Hermione said quietly, feeling so out of place.

"Terry, you wait here with her, while I get Graham." Tracey settled on, looking Hermione up and down. "I don't know if I believe your story."

Hermione scoffed at that, as if she would try to sneak into a Slytherin party. And if she did this certainly wouldn't be the method that she would choose either. Terry didn't say anything, just stood next to her awkwardly, shuffling his shoes on the stone of the dungeon floors.

Before long, the door reopened and Graham was there, eyes flushed and cheeks red from alcohol. He planted a sloppy wet kiss on her lips, not caring that they had an audience. "I'm so glad you came, come inside."

The Slytherin Common Room wasn't anything like what she'd expected. The way Ron and Harry had described it, you would have thought that there were people strung up by their thumbs for decorations. Instead, it was all tasteful brown leather and green wall decorations with a huge fireplace to keep everything warm and cozy. Daphne was right, it was freezing down here.

The party was in full swing. It seemed like everyone from Slytherin house was there and quite a few Ravenclaws, with just one or two Hufflepuffs rounding out the group. She was the only Gryffindor. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, with butterbeer all around and even a bottle or two of firewhiskey.

Graham walked her over to a pair of couches, settling her down. "I'll just go get drinks. You know Daph?" Hermione smiled across the tasteful table at her blonde friend. She was snuggled rather closely to a boy Hermione identified as Adrian Pucey. They both seemed to be well into their cups.

"Hermione!" Daphne gushed. "So glad you came to our little party. Do you know-Adrian?" Her sentence was punctuated with a little hiccup.

"Er, yes, though I don't think we've been formally introduced." Hermione said. Adrian looked neutral to her presence. He wasn't fawning over her being there like Daphne or Graham, but he wasn't rude like Tracey either.

Soon Graham came back and handed her a firewhiskey. She stared into the glass tumbler, trying to think about what she should do. She'd never had firewhiskey before and wasn't quite sure she should drink it, but she decided that one little drink wouldn't hurt. She held the glass up to her lips and took a small sip before coughing as the liquid burned all the way down her throat and into her belly.

Graham just chuckled at her and patted her back. "You'll get used to it. Now, shall we play a game?"

* * *

Draco stood with Pansy, Blaise, Tracey and Terry Boot from Ravenclaw. Theo'd been around early, but then he'd seen Daphne snuggled up with Adrian Pucey on the couch and stormed off in the direction of the dorms. Now he wished his friend was here to save him from this drivel.

He'd noticed when she'd entered the room. How could he not, when her demeanor practically screamed 'I should not be here'? But if he hadn't Pansy had spoken for the group. "What on earth is _she_ doing here?"

"That's what I asked her when I saw her loitering in front of the entrance, and she said Graham invited her." Tracey told Pansy with a triumphant smirk on her face, as though she was giving some really juicy gossip.

"Ugh, that's true?" Pansy asked, annoyed. "I can't believe that he actually brought her to Hogsmeade. I thought it was a rumor."

"I don't even know what he sees in her. She's still an annoying know-it-all." Terry Boot piped up beside them.

"Never thought I'd be agreeing with you Boot." Blaise agreed. "Even if she cleaned up alright, she's still a mudblood. A mudblood with a smart mouth."

Draco was getting more and more upset over their words, although he couldn't tell you why. Hearing all of these people talk about her that way...didn't they understand that she was...He supposed he felt a little bit glad that they were dismissing how beautiful she looked tonight, laughing on the couch. She was like a beacon of light in the darkness. And he thought that she hadn't been annoying in a long time, he was genuinely interested in her.

Blaise sighed. "I can think of a couple of things she could do for me with that mouth though."

"Ew, Blaise! How could you even suggest that? She's filthy!" Pansy was truly outraged at the idea of any of the boys in Slytherin entertaining lustful thoughts about her.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Draco raged, surprised by his own outburst.

All of the people surrounding him looked at him with true surprise. "What gives Draco?" Pansy asked, knowing how much Draco detested the little mudblood constantly showing him up.

Backpedaling, Draco came up with a reasonable excuse. "I just don't like thinking about Granger doing anything with her mouth. I don't want to think of her at all. It's bad enough that she's here. Can't we just talk about something else."

Satisfied with his response, the group began discussing the recent engagement of Millicent Bulstrode and Demades Avery.

* * *

Hermione had been sitting alone on the couch for ten minutes before she realized how awkward she felt. After an enjoyable game of never have I ever - which she won on account of being fairly sexually innocent - Daphne and Adrian had slinked off to make out somewhere. Graham had chatted with her for a few minutes before getting up to retrieve them more drinks. But now, she had been sitting alone long enough to feel out of place and the reality of her situation dawned on her.

She stood and looked around the room for Graham. She'd just tell him good night and thank you for inviting her to the party and then she could leave to go back to her own Common Room.

No matter how hard she looked, she couldn't find Graham. Soon, she felt someone come to stand beside her, and looked up to see none other than Draco Malfoy. "What do you want?" She asked, her question coming out harsher than she intended.

"I've come here to take you back to Gryffindor Tower." He said, a serious look on his face. Hermione turned to look up at him, surprised. His blond hair was attractively tousled and his grey eyes searched her face. Everyone always talked about how much Malfoy looked like his father, but in this moment, Hermione was surprised by how much he reminded her of Sirius.

"That's very...kind of you to offer Malfoy." Hermione said. It was...unusually nice of something for Malfoy to offer. "But I will just find Graham to say goodnight and then head back myself."

Draco scoffed. "You don't need to find him, he's right there." Draco subtly pointed near the stairs to the dormitories where Graham was in a lip lock with none other than Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione felt dread settle into her stomach. She tried to make it seem like it didn't bother her, but it did. "Oh." She settled on. "Well, I guess I will just be leaving then."

"She's only doing it because he invited you here." Draco tried to explain. He'd wanted to make her dislike Graham, not feel upset, like she wasn't good enough. Because she was. "Pansy is just peeing on everything in her territory."

Hermione swallowed and put a smile on her face. "Well, it's not as though Graham and I are dating exclusively. He's welcome to kiss whomever he'd like. Just like I am." Hermione knew it was true. This was exactly what Daphne had been telling her the whole time.

"Come on, let me walk you back." Draco insisted again, though he wasn't quite sure why. "I have my prefect rounds anyway and I won't give you a detention for being out after curfew if you come with me."

Hermione finally nodded, following Malfoy out of the Slytherin Common Room. "Did you really just manipulate me into following the rules?" She asked with a smirk on her lips.

Oh, that look on her face. It had Draco's knees feeling weak. This was one of the things he loved about her, she had a little bit of a wicked streak that others never saw. He wasn't sure why, even Potter and Weasley didn't seem to understand the devious minx that their best friend was. "I just…you looked uncomfortable and I thought you might like to go back."

Hermione rounded on him once they had gotten up the flight of stairs. The castle was dark, but she could see the outline of his face. "Why do you care so much? All of a sudden?" She asked. "You seemed content to let me be miserable before."

Draco's sneer had her feeling oddly disappointed. "I don't _care_ about _you_." He insisted, but somehow it didn't seem as sure as he thought it would. "I just don't like you sticking your nose about in places that it doesn't belong."

Hermione frowned. "I fail to see how me going on one date with Graham is sticking my nose where it doesn't belong."

"Do you have to call him Graham?" Draco asked, annoyed at her familiarity with his teammate. "What do you even talk about anyway?"

"He asked me to call him Graham." Hermione said, primly. "I was actually surprised by how much we had in common." She said, with a smile, remembering their conversation at the Hogshead.

Draco scoffed. "Don't tell me he told you that tripe about being related to Romeo from Shakespeare." When he noticed Hermione's blush, he stopped short. "And you fell for it?"

"You mean it's not true?" Hermione was embarrassed that she'd had the wool pulled over her eyes.

"Yeah, the Montagues have lived in Wales for a millennium. I doubt any of them have even set foot in Italy." Draco told her, glad that he was able to ruin Montague's reputation in her eyes even further.

Until he heard her little indignant huff beside him. "Why do you insist on ruining _everything_ for me, you awful ferret?" She was annoyed, her chest rising and falling with her breath. Her hair was a wild mass of curls and reminded him of the pre-Daphne Hermione.

"Because you're…you're mine to tease and mine to belittle and I don't want anyone else getting any ideas about you. You're mine, Granger." Draco took a step closer to her, as though possessed. He grabbed the sides of her face in his hands and stared into her brown eyes, mesmerized. "You're mine to…mine to kiss."

Hermione watched with eagerness as his eyes focused on her lips before he brought his lips down to meet her own. Hermione felt her eyes closed as their lips came together in perfection. While Seamus was too sloppy and Graham was too dominating, Malfoy was just right at kissing. He didn't overpower her, but rather invited her to a passionate battle for control.

He nibbled on her lower lip, which caused her to open her lips in a gasp of surprise, giving his tongue to opportunity to enter. Their tongues tangled together playfully, erotically. Draco wrapped his fingers into her curly hair and pulled her to him so their bodies were flush against each other. He groaned in satisfaction that she was kissing him back and how perfect she felt against him.

Hermione was dizzy and surprised to realize that the gentle feminine moaning was coming from her own throat. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his back to help steady herself against him. She loved feeling the way the muscles in his back jumped at her lightest touches.

Soon, though, they had to break apart of air. Hermione didn't want to, but she reluctantly opened her eyes to meet the mercurial gray of Malfoy's eyes. They stood there, still breathing heavily and clutching one another, before realization seemed to settle across both of their minds at the same time.

Draco stiffened and removed his hands from the tangle of her hair, stepping back. Hermione was surprised to see a stricken look flash across his face as he backed away from her, step by step. "Err—you can manage to get back from here by yourself."

Then he turned tail and strode off down the hallway into the darkness as quickly as he could, leaving Hermione standing there by herself. "Malfoy?" She asked after he, confused about what had just happened. Had she really just snogged Draco Malfoy? And was it really the best kiss of her life? The tingling on her lips and the heat between her legs would tell her yes.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first bit of action! I actually just finished writing the rest of the story this weekend and it has nine chapters - only three left!

Huge thanks to those who favorited or followed after last chapter. Big thanks to those who reviewed: hgregg80, Pwrmom2, monsoon, SereniteRose, niknik0201, Beautiful-Liar13, arabellagrace, pianomouse, Guest, The Butterfly Dreamer, trinka belle, ShaleeDeaver, HarryPGinnyW4eva, bluepixiestix, Sapphire water goddess, Guest, emmmma7, QueenOfThieves, everlastingtrueromance, and nostalgiakills! Y'all are the best!

If you are looking for more of my work, I just finished Back to the Future (a Sirius/Hermione) yesterday! Please check it out if you are interested. Currently, I am working on a James/Hermione and I hope to begin posting in a week or so. You can check out my profile for a more complete description and other future fics in the queue too!

So, please let me know what you thought of chapter six and be on the lookout for chapter seven next week!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"So what was so secret that you could only tell me here?" Daphne asked Hermione, flopping down on the couch in the Room of Requirement. It looked exactly like it had the first night that they were there. Daphne had been surprised to receive a passed note during class from Hermione asking her to meet here after classes.

"Well…I just, I had some questions." Hermione said, looking nervous.

"Are you asking me to give you the sex talk?" Daphne asked with a huge smile on her face. She wanted nothing more than to tell this little muggle-born all about sex. She longed to make her hair curl. Honestly, Hermione was such a smart girl, but sometimes Daphne thought she was more naïve than a first year.

"No, it's just well…I kissed someone." Hermione started. Daphne raised her eyes as if to say, "so?", before Hermione continued. "Who wasn't Graham."

"Oh." Daphne said, her face settling into a thin line, cautiously deciding how to discuss this with her. "Listen, Hermione. You and Graham aren't dating so I see no reason for you to sit on your hands like a little monogamous virgin. Graham certainly won't."

"But, I just don't want to seem like a tart." Hermione said with a blush on her cheeks.

"You won't, trust me." Daphne said, before adjusting her spot on the couch so that she was even closer to her. "So, who did you kiss?"

"Well, it was more that he kissed me." Hermione told her quietly. "Promise you won't tell?"

"Slytherin's honor." Daphne said with a teasing smirk on her face. "No, Hermione, I promise I won't tell."

"It was…Malfoy." Hermione said with a grimace.

The gasp of shock that came out of Daphne's mouth startled her, but Hermione was even more surprised to see how _excited_ Daphne looked at the prospect of her and that ferret kissing. "How was it?"

"It was…well, it was pretty much perfect actually. He caught me completely off guard when he walked me home from the Slytherin Common Room on Saturday, but then it all happened so fast, it was over before I knew it." Hermione told her with a frown. "I think I…I think I want to do it again."

Daphne looked triumphant on the couch, perched like a queen. "Then you absolutely should do it again. I want you to take what you want, Hermione. You deserve it."

"So, what just walk up to him and grab him and plant a kiss on his lips?" Hermione asked. "I don't know, he seemed pretty aghast that he'd done it in the first place."

"No, here's what you do." Daphne told her with a smirk, before giving Hermione a devious plan to get Draco's lips back on hers.

* * *

Draco was minding his own business, walking down the hallways on his prefect rounds. It was the first time since he'd gone on them since he'd walked Herm-Granger back to Gryffindor Tower. Oh, Merlin, he couldn't believe he'd done something so stupid like kissing her! But she'd felt so perfect in his arms. He didn't know _why_ he felt so possessive about her, but he found himself caring less and less on the way.

She was smart and witty and had a bit of a mean streak. Not to mention that the subtle changes to her appearance had him appreciating her in a completely new way. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't attracted to her before. He could admit that to himself, now. But, she was beautiful now, and how that her wrapper was a bit more attractive other boys were starting to see that too. And for less noble reasons than he wanted her.

Draco snorted at that idea. He didn't want her for noble reasons. He just wanted her because he'd noticed her first. He was no better than Pansy for kissing someone just because he wanted to kiss a mudblood. No, Hermione wasn't a mudblood. She was a muggleborn. That word was much too crass for her.

While he was pondering, he didn't see the broom closet door opening up, or the pair of hands reach out to grab him when he walked by. Draco tumbled into the broom closet and he heard the door shut with a click of the latch.

The pair of hands grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him to the other body in the closet with him. He brought his hands up to lean against the wall behind his attacker to steady himself, and he was met with wild curls and the scent of nutmeg. Could it be, Hermione?

He felt silky smooth lips meet his own. He resisted the kiss and slowly pulled away, taking his wand to light the small area. " _Lumos._ " He was met with the furious firewhiskey colored eyes of Hermione Granger. Her lips were pressed together in a thin line. "What's the meaning of this, Granger?"

"I am just getting even with you." She told him. "You can't just kiss me like that and then run away." She stood on her tip toes and pulled his face to hers again. This time, he eagerly returned the kiss, pressing her body against the stone of wall behind her. He settled his leg in between hers and was pleased to feel the heat radiating from her core underneath her school skirt.

God, he felt amazing under her fingertips, she thought. His short hair was downy and soft and his lips felt perfect pressed against hers. Although they had a significant height differential, it didn't feel forced or awkward. When she nibbled on his bottom lip, he groaned, making Hermione feel very powerful to have this boy – no, this man – under her control.

While their tongues stroked each other, Hermione felt his hand slip underneath the white school shirt she wore, stroking the firm skin of her stomach. His fingers were surprisingly calloused and felt heavenly against her. She wanted him to touch her all over her body.

Draco let his hands push her shirt up farther and farther until it was impractical. He instead removed them from the shirt and unbuttoned the top few buttons. His fingertips traced the edge of her bra, and he moaned again at the feel of lace. What color was it? He couldn't tell. He'd dropped his wand and his spell had ended. She wasn't making any moves to stop him, so he pushed the cups of her bra down so he might touch her breasts. He palmed one globe of her breast with his hand and was pleased at how perfectly it fit in his hand. Her nipples were already hard and she pushed herself against him harder.

It was true that Hermione wasn't very experienced with sex, but she knew the practicalities of it. However, she wasn't expecting it to be so overwhelming, so all consuming. And she certainly didn't expect to have any of these feelings with Draco Malfoy. Realizing that it was him that was giving her all these feelings made her stop and push him away.

He was reluctant to remove his lips from hers but he did eventually, taking a step back. He listened to the sound of rustling fabric and instinctively knew that she was righting her clothing. Buttons back in their own little holes, he waited for her to speak. "This is the last time, Malfoy. That can't happen again." She didn't wait for a response before stepping out into the hallway. When he looked for her in the hallway, she was already gone.

* * *

Graham had taken to spending time with Hermione in the library when he didn't have Quidditch practice. Hermione usually welcomed the company because he didn't bombard her with endless questions about homework. Also, they usually spent the last thirty minutes or so before curfew in a passionate snog.

It was hard for Hermione not to compare Graham to Malfoy. Graham was rather dominating, which she liked sometimes, but they just didn't share that same level of…rightness that she had with Malfoy. She wasn't entirely sure why she couldn't get him out of her head. He was obviously attractive; anyone with eyes could see that. But recently she'd seen him in a completely new light with regards to his thoughts on blood purity. Plus he'd been so nice to her several times, before reverting back to his old ferrety ways. He seemed to understand her in a way no one else did.

She was also happy to spend time with Graham as Ron and Harry were still being stubborn about her going to Hogsmeade with a Slytherin. Ginny was making progress, though, as she tried to get the boys to see things from Hermione's perspective. Harry had been talking to her a little bit at dinner, but only when Ron was too absorbed in Lavender's mouth to pay attention to him.

Just then, she looked up from her work, realizing that Graham had been trying to get her attention. "Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. What did you say?"

Graham smirked at her. "That's my little bookworm." Hermione tried not to grimace at the term of endearment. "I was just wondering…well, I know we've gone on a date, but I have really enjoyed our time together. I was wondering if you might want to go for a little more of an exclusive relationship?"

Hermione nibbled on her lower lip. Graham had a way of asking questions like they were statements. Obviously she would go out with him, or that's what he thought. Hermione wasn't sure though. She still couldn't stop thinking of the way he'd kissed Pansy, or the way that he'd fibbed about the Montague family. "You know Graham, let me think on it? I like what we have right now, and I just want to be sure before we take that next step."

Graham gave her a broad smile. "Alright, you make as many pros and cons lists as you need to. Just don't make me wait too long."

Hermione smiled back at him. "Thanks." What was she going to do?

* * *

When she returned to the Common Room that night, Harry was sitting at one of the couches by the fire, reading his potions textbook. Before he could get up or say anything to him, Hermione flopped down in the seat next to him. Ron was nowhere to be seen. "Graham asked if I wanted to exclusively date him." She confessed.

Harry stared at her, surprise clearly evident on his face. "Like boyfriend girlfriend?"

"Yes, I would imagine." Hermione said an amused look on her face. "I've asked him to give me a few days to think it over."

"What's there to think over? Do you like him or not?" Harry asked, genuinely surprised.

"Well, I sometimes worry that he only likes me because of the way that I look. That he doesn't know the real Hermione." She said, staring into the flames of the fire. "And I would hate for it to drive a further wedge between you and Ron and me." She admitted. She'd really been missing her two best friends.

Harry looked immediately guilty. "Sorry about that. Ron and I have been a little bit out of line and Ginny has been helping us to understand it better. We don't – I don't want you to be unhappy Hermione." Harry looked at her with a small smile on her face. "And if Montague makes you happy then, I won't stand in your way."

"Do you really mean that?" Hermione asked, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Yes." Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I promise that I will be your friend no matter who you date."

Hermione smiled, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I'm gonna hold you to that."

"Just don't go out and try to date like…Voldemort or anything." Harry said with a laugh.

"Haha, I won't." Hermione told him. She felt immensely better having had this little chat with Harry.

"Sorry for the way we've been acting. I just know what a menace Montague is on the Quidditch pitch and well, him being in Slytherin and all. I was just worried about you, that he wouldn't treat you right or he was using you or something." Harry still felt guilty about the whole situation. "I guess I need to learn to look past some of my prejudices."

"I've been learning that too recently." Hermione told him. "Sometimes we hold people back by our expectations of how they should act." She thought about Malfoy's kind act of walking her back to Gryffindor Tower. Or the time that she'd spilled her secrets to him in the library. There was much more to him than what met the eye. "Alright, Harry, I just stopped by to drop off my books. I've got prefect rounds."

"Be careful. I'll get Ron to come around too." Harry promised.

* * *

Hermione walked through the deserted corridors, mulling over Graham's proposition. Did she want to be exclusive with him? She could think of what Daphne would say – definitely not right now. But, it would be rather nice to have a boyfriend, Hermione thought. The only problem was that Graham wasn't the person she saw as her boyfriend.

Before she could register what was happening, she was pulled into a broom closet, just like she'd done a week earlier. A familiar pair of lips planted themselves on hers with surprising eagerness. Hermione pulled away to confront him. "Malfoy what are you do—"

He cut her off with another kiss to her lips, his tongue pushing its way into her mouth to explore her, wrestling her into submission. Before she knew it, she was relaxing into his arms. Oh, it felt so _right_ to kiss him. Like they were meant to do this.

When he sensed that the fight had left her, he desperately brought his fingers up to her blouse, unbuttoning the little buttons in a practiced move. He dipped his head to her neck to kiss and bite and soothe the skin of her neck. She desperately grabbed onto his head, forcing his lips to go lower and lower, until his fingertips were pulling down the cups of her bra and his tongue was swirling around the hard little point of her nipple.

Hearing her keen his name into his ear was almost too much to handle. He was harder than he'd ever been with a girl and he knew he wanted her. He wanted Hermione Granger. "Oh, Malfoy." She was rubbing herself on his leg, desperate for some kind of friction to ease the ache she must feel between her legs.

He trailed on hand down her body, only to have it slink up under the front of her skirt. He sought out her panties and was surprised to feel the fabric soaked. He tried to rub against the silky material, but that seemed to remind her of what was happening and she pushed him away again, his lips leaving her breast with a loud pop.

She was breathing heavily and took a minute to catch her breath. "Malfoy, what are we doing?"

He could practically see the concerned look on her face. Her adorable face, with freckles sprinkled across the bridge of her nose and with teeth a little too large, but perfect for _her._ "We are snogging in a broom closet."

"But why?" She asked desperately. "What do you want with me?"

"I…" He couldn't put into words what he did want with her. He wasn't even sure that he could identify that in his thoughts. All he knew was that he thought Hermione Granger felt perfect in his arms.

"We can't keep doing this." She finally told him breaking the stifling silence of the broom closet.

"Why not?" He asked dumbly. It seemed to work out just fine. They both got what they wanted and they both enjoyed the experience.

"Graham asked me to be his girlfriend." Hermione said, letting the words settle before continuing. "Exclusively."

That felt like a dagger in his heart, though he didn't know why. Why would Graham want to do that? Hermione wouldn't really agree to that would she? "You can't do that."

"Why the hell not, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, mad this time. She was sick of people telling her what she could and couldn't do.

"Because…I don't want you to date that tosser. Remember, Granger? You're mine." His voice sounded a lot more confident than he felt.

"Well, what are we going to do, just continue snogging in broom closets?" Hermione asked, upset. He could see the outline of her with her hands on her hips.

"Well, yeah." Draco said. That was actually exactly how he had seen it going.

"No." Hermione said. "Absolutely not. I will not hide away in broom closets, Malfoy. I want more than that. And you can't give that to me."

When he didn't immediately respond, Hermione huffed and left the broom closet behind.

* * *

Hermione finished her rounds by walking to the Room of Requirement. She opened it to find Daphne there, reading a book on glamour charms. "Thank god. I thought you'd be here."

Daphne took one look at her appearance, before letting out a low whistle. "Who have you been tumbling with?"

"Malfoy just pulled me into another broom closet." She said, with a defeated sigh. "He used my own trick against me."

Daphne made a little noise to show she was sorry, but the look on her face was anything but. "Do you want a cigarette? It might help calm you down."

"What? No." Hermione said, annoyed at the idea. "Graham asked me to be his girlfriend today. And I am going to accept."

"But Hermione...don't you and Malfoy have kind of a thing going?" Daphne asked, surprise on her face at the turn of events. "I thought you didn't even like Graham that much."

"Yes, but Graham will give me a public relationship. All that Malfoy can give me is stolen kisses after curfew." Hermione huffed, still annoyed with his behavior.

"But isn't that romantic? Isn't that what you want?" Daphne asked, surprise on her face. She so badly wanted Hermione and Draco to be together. It seemed to Theo and her that they did like each other more than they realized and were slowly understanding the depth of their feelings.

Hermione was annoyed with Daphne, more so than she'd ever been. Here she was, finally seeing things from Daphne's perspective and now she was telling her she was wrong again. "You're one to talk." Hermione spat out angrily. "You are head over heels for Nott and he still loves you too, but you spurn him at every chance, while constantly trying to make him jealous by hanging all over the likes of Pucey!"

The look of hurt on Daphne's face made Hermione feel a little bit guilty. "It's different for me. It's a lot of money and Theo would resent me for it."

"So? Make your own goddamn money!" Hermione told her. "That's what the rest of us do."

"But how? I won't ever be a healer or a curse breaker or anything like that." Daphne said forlornly.

"Daphne. You have a real talent with your beauty potions. You could sell those and make a fortune." Hermione told her, watching the normally vivacious girl sniffle on the couch.

"If you are trying to make him jealous, it might not work." Daphne finally said, pitifully quiet. "Theo has never...he's never done anything to let me know he cares."

Hermione pushed her hair out of her face, annoyed with Daphne for not understanding her situation, and annoyed with Malfoy for pursuing her. "I don't know what I'm trying to do, honestly. But I refuse to be hidden away in a closet like some kind of mudblood secret."

* * *

A/N: Uh oh! A little bit of trouble in paradise. What do you lot think Hermione will do?

Huge thanks to those who followed and favorited after last chapter! And big thanks to my reviewers: **Laila x** (Happy Belated Diwali! Even though I have it all written doesn't mean I have it all edited. Also, this gives me time to get a headstart on my next two fics, which allows me to update regularly. It's a necessary evil for me.), **Pwrmom2** (Glad you enjoyed :) ), **Guest** (Why would you specifically read a Hermione makeover story, just to review that Hermione is plain? Besides, I am hoping that this fic promotes the idea that self-confidence is attractive, and caring about your appearance, without being obsessed with it, can go a long way.), **Xasmin** (Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and all of its developments...), **everlastingtrueromance** (Haha, he is definitely a greedy spoilt guy! I think that Hermione might like it more than she plays it off as), **marianna79** (there are so many feelings, but no one is slowing down enough to think about them and figure it out!), **pianomouse** (thanks! he really can't help himself!), **CrazyPendantic** (thanks for your review!), **SereniteRose** (Haha, Harry and Ron will definitely get their acts together soon!), **laumirot** (Glad you liked it!), **brittany . alsip . 3** (thanks for your review!), **apriljunemay** (Haha, so many more kisses in this chapter! I think that Harry would definitely be clueless unless Hermione flat out told him), T **he Butterfly Dreamer** (Glad you liked it!) , **articcat621** (haha, Draco just couldn't help himself! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I've missed you!), **niknik0201** (he's really clueless isn't he? He definitely needs someone to spell it out for him), **HarryPGinnyW4eva** (Yes, Hermione definitely hasn't turned her back on her old friends. I think Draco and Hermione are still grappling with what they are feeling and what they think they should be feeling...hopefully they will pull it together!), **Becca** (Haha, I bet she might have a different perspective on it if she gave it a little time...thanks for your reviews! Being mentioned in the same sentence as Colubrina is a huge honor - love her stuff! Hope you liked this chapter!) and **kelseyemilia** (thank you so much for reviewing! i am really glad you enjoyed Back to the Future as well!)! I can't believe this broke 100 reviews! Thanks so much for your comments!

So, please let me know what you thought of chapter seven and be on the look out for chapter eight next week! Oh, also! I have a new story coming out next Tuesday! I'd love for you to check that out as well!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

It had taken a few days, but Ron had finally come around with much poking and prodding by both Harry and Ginny. He'd slumped into the seat across from her at breakfast and had a miserable look on his face. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

She had stared up at him expectantly, waiting for the groveling to continue.

"Ginny and Harry have explained it to me how not all Slytherins are bad and we should give them chances to prove their own character. Hell, Pettigrew was a Gryffindor and look at how awful he turned out." Hermione had to say she was impressed with how long Ron was resisting eating anything. She appreciated the effort. "And, they pointed out how much you put up with Lavender, just because you're my friend. So, I guess, sorry I've been such a shite friend lately."

Hermione smiled at him, and she watched all the tension leave his shoulders. "Come on, Lavender isn't that bad." She cajoled him.

"Tell that to my lips – they are so chapped. She never wants to stop snogging." Ron said with a grimace. "I don't know, I am thinking we might break it off soon. We don't really do anything but kiss."

"I think it's a peeing on your territory kind of thing." Hermione told him, thinking of Pansy Parkinson.

"Wha?" He asked, his mouth now stuffed with scrambled eggs.

"Oh, animals pee on things to mark their territory, so other animals stay away." She told him, but seeing his complete lack of comprehension, she tried to explain it in a different way. "Oh, never mind, it just means she might be afraid of losing you. So she is trying to let other girls know that you're her's. Why don't you tell her she has nothing to worry about? She might back off a bit."

Ron grunted. "I don't know, Hermione. I was kind of thinking that you'd introduce me to Daphne." He told her.

Hermione smiled at her friend. Daphne would hate dating Ron. "She's err…taken. She just hasn't accepted it yet." She stared at Theo Nott across the Great Hall, who was looking miserable sitting next to Malfoy."You really don't mind if I am Graham's girlfriend?" She asked him biting her lip.

"No, I want to support you. If he's what makes you happy, then, I don't mind." Hermione smiled again at having her old friend back. Still, she was a little disappointed at the knowledge that she wasn't even _sure_ if Graham did make her happy. "But I still wouldn't mind giving him a talk to ask his intentions. I am sure Fred and George would have something I could prank him with…"

"Ronald Bilius, you will do no such thing!" Hermione giggled at him.

"Alright, I will resist. But if he hurts you...Hermione you're my best friend and I just want to see you happy." He told her, resting his hand on hers on top of the table. "Now, what is our Charms essay meant to be on?"

"Ron, that's due in two days!" Hermione responded, glad to have her friend back.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was miserable. It had been a week since Graham and Granger had _officially_ started dating. Merlin, that smug look on Montague's face made Draco want to wipe it off. It was even worse than when he'd come back from Hogsmeade with lipstick on his cheek. It seemed that everywhere he went, he was running into them.

Montague had completely taken over Hermione's little table in the library, which meant he'd had a front row seat to his shenanigans. He constantly teased her about all of her studying, distracting her with little kisses and touches. He'd felt his heart lurch when Montague would trail his fingers up her inner thigh and try to sneak under her school skirt. He was only pleased when he watched her shove his hands away from their quest.

She'd looked even more beautiful than ever that night, biting on the end of a quill, while she tried to work diligently. She would laugh at Montague with that little smile that had her scrunching her nose in amusement. Her eyes seemed to sparkle in delight. Why couldn't she look at him that way?

Graham had taken to walking her to several of her classes, if they were headed in the same direction. He'd dutifully carried her heavy books in his arms, despite her protests. And Draco could tell that she was secretly pleased at being treated like such a dainty lady.

Montague would kiss her soundly when they arrived at whatever classroom door, but he always seemed to push her more than she wanted. Draco could tell that she didn't really like the public displays of affection, but at the same time knew that Montague was trying to tell everyone that he'd gotten Hogwart's shiny new toy before anyone else had. Draco wondered if she'd disclosed the time she'd dragged him into a broom cupboard and snogged him silly to Montague. He doubted it.

Even his Quidditch practice had been invaded by the likes of Montague and Hermione's relationship. That git had flown away from the pitch to where she was standing by the Black Lake, and swept her up onto his broom to kiss her. Didn't Graham know that Hermione hated flying, Draco wondered? He would never just pull her onto a broom in a surprise attack like that. She deserved to be treated with patience and reassurance if and when she decided to fly on a broom.

He watched, helplessly, as she kicked and hit Graham on the back, demanding to be put back down on the ground, and Graham just grinned at her, before eventually setting them both on the ground. Hermione punched him hard in the arm. "Don't ever do that to me again." She demanded, before storming off.

"Oi, Hermione – I was only joking." Graham called after her, before shaking his head and returning to the pitch. He didn't even try to go after her or comfort her. But Draco knew that was because Graham didn't really understand her the way that he did.

Draco had really thought that that was a signal for trouble in paradise. But, he was disappointed when Graham showed up with Hermione that evening, her laughing at something he said. He walked her to her spot at Gryffindor table. Draco watched, annoyed, as Hermione shyly looked up at Graham and gave him a small kiss on the lips, not caring that her two oaf friends were watching, before Graham sauntered off in the direction of the Slytherin table.

* * *

Draco had retreated to his room after dinner. He was ready to admit to himself that he really liked Hermione and seeing her with Graham was too much for him. He'd been a foul mood for days and he'd only just figured it out when they were all at dinner. He wanted her to kiss her in front of her friends like she didn't care. But he knew that she would never do that with _him_. They had too much history, too much bad blood.

Plus, what would his friends think of him if he was in a relationship with Granger? Although most people in Slytherin had held their tongues about Montague's relationship with her, there were still people like Pansy, Tracey and Blaise who were talking about how he was sullying himself with a mudblood. At least it would get him out of taking the Dark Mark, he thought, bitterly.

Before his thoughts could get too dark, Theo came into his dormitory and shut the door behind him. Draco watched as he wordlessly put up a silencing spell, to keep their words confidential. His oldest friend sat in the chair at Draco's desk and stared at him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about, Theo." He responded, feeling surly.

"You've been in an awful mood all week. And we both know it's because Montague is dating Granger." Theo told him, his green eyes holding so much understanding.

"Why would that bother me?" Draco asked, breaking eye contact, not wanting to expose the hurt in his own eyes. Although Malfoys were taught to be pretty stoic, he'd been having trouble with keeping his emotions to himself lately.

"Because you're head over heels for Granger, that's why!" Theo told him. "I am not stupid like Greg and Vince. I know why you spend so much time at the library, and I saw how upset you were to find them in Hogsmeade together. You don't have to hide it from me, Draco. I'm your friend."

"We've been meeting in broom closets." Draco said, quietly, understanding that Theo wasn't out to get him, and that he really did need some friendly support. "She told me, we couldn't anymore because she was going to date that tosser."

"Well, why didn't you tell her that you wanted to date her?" Theo asked him, surprised with how far his friend had gotten with the little bookworm, without hearing even a whisper about it. He'd heard from Daphne about how Draco had kissed her on the way home from the party.

"I just don't see why we couldn't have continued on the way that we were." Draco told him.

"Is it because she's a muggle-born?" Theo asked delicately.

The affronted look on Draco's face surprised him. "What? You know I'm not like that…I don't think that way anymore. She's better than that. Better than just about every pureblood in this damn school."

"So then why all of the secrets? Hiding in broom closets?"

"Imagine what everyone would say, the rest of Slytherin, my parents, imagine what her stupid Gryffindork friends would do. They have already treated her poorly enough this year. So even if I wanted to have a public…relationship with her, it wouldn't work." The word relationship caught in his throat.

"Did I ever tell you about why Daphne and I stopped dating?" Theo asked his friend and when Draco shook his head he continued. "I asked my father if we could establish a formal courtship last year."

Draco was surprised. He didn't know that Theo and Daphne were quite that serious.

"Anyway, my dad brought up that the Greengrasses might have that one halfblood grandmother or something. I don't really care about the rumors. I told him I didn't care. That she was pureblooded enough for me." Theo looked very upset at the prospect. "My father told me that she wasn't pure enough for the Nott family and if I decided to carry on with her, I'd find myself disinherited."

Draco was sad to see his friend so broken up about the subject, still a year on. "So, what did Daphne say."

"Well, Daphne was hurt obviously. She…she told me she didn't care, that she loved me even if we didn't have any money. But I told her that we would be destitute. I told her that her being well taken care of by her husband was more important than our love. I asked her 'What would people say?'" Theo was obviously still feeling the pain of their split. "So that's why she's all about finding a rich husband, who cares how they look, sod love and all that. I hate seeing her like that, going out with Flint or rubbing up against Pucey, but then I have to remember that I did that to us. It was my fault."

Draco heard the little sniffle that meant his friend was crying. The thick sound of his voice gave it away too, but he respectfully ignored it to give Theo the illusion like he didn't notice.

Theo shook his head, gathering his emotions. "So, my advice for you, Draco, would be that if you like Hermione at all, you should say _who gives a fuck what other people will say_. You should give it a try with her. Just because you date in Hogwarts doesn't mean that you are going to end up married to the girl. Just have fun, and enjoy it." Theo told him, with a deathly serious expression on his face. "Don't make the same mistake I did, or you'll be a year on, still jealous of every bloke she bats her eyes at."

"I had no idea, Theo." Draco told him, quietly. "Have you tried to tell Daphne that you're sorry, that you made a mistake?" He was genuinely curious. He really hoped that he hadn't completely blown his chance with Hermione.

"Yeah, she just doesn't want to talk about that aspect of our relationship." Theo told him, his eyes an eerily bright green after his tears were blinked away. "We're still great friends though, because I'm a glutton for punishment, I guess. I can't let her go." Theo stood from the chair, unable to stay in the stifling room any longer. He'd just told Draco more than he'd told _anyone_ about his situation and feelings and he could only be that vulnerable in front of someone else for so long. "Just think on it, okay?"

"I will." Draco confirmed.

* * *

Hermione felt like all of her free time had been taken over by Graham. Not that she didn't appreciate some one-on-one time with her boyfriend – _boyfriend! –_ she was beginning to understand where Ron was coming from. Still, she made time for them in the Common Room after classes and after her time in the library to catch up.

Hermione had been feeling a little upset since the way that she'd left Daphne though. They hadn't spoken in a week and Hermione felt awful for the way she'd lashed out at her new friend. Still, Daphne had told her that she was welcome to stop by the Room of Requirement whenever she wanted, so that's where Hermione was headed tonight.

She was in luck, as when she opened the door, she saw Daphne's bright blonde hair and familiar green flannel nightgown, as she was reading through a herbology journal that Neville had recommended to Hermione about soothing agents. "Hey. Mind if I come in?"

Daphne looked up at her surprised. "Oh, of course, I will have Muffet bring some hot apple ciders up for us." Hermione came in and sat down on the couch next to Daphne, before being handed a warm mug by a pushy little house elf.

"Listen…I just wanted to tell you, I'm sorry about how upset I got last time we spoke. I shouldn't have presumed to understand what you are going though." Hermione told Daphne, a sad smile on her face.

"No hard feelings Hermione. I think I needed to hear it." Hermione was surprised by Daphne's quick forgiveness. "Besides, you don't grow up in Slytherin without developing a bit of a thick skin. How are things going with you and Graham?" The blonde asked her tentatively.

"Honestly, I don't know how to feel." Hermione told her. "On paper, he should be perfect. But, I don't know, it feels like there is something missing. And sometimes when we talk to one another, I get the impression that he doesn't understand me at all. Not like…" Hermione trailed off, unwilling to say the name that she wanted to.

"Like Draco does?" Daphne countered. Hermione stiffened at the words, but didn't say anything. "Listen, Hermione, you were right about Theo. And you are right about me. I was so in love with Theo when he told me that money was more important to him and me, and I decided that I wasn't going to fall in love again, because then, at least…I would be well taken care of."

"But, why did you let him go if you loved him?" Hermione asked, truly curious.

"Theo was so worried with what people would say about us. And I thought that…him being happy was the most important thing for me." Daphne told her. "He's tried to talk to me about…us again, but I am so afraid of getting hurt again that I pretend like it was no big deal to me."

They sat in silence for a few beats, before Daphne began talking again. "Can I give you some advice, Hermione? I know I am probably the least qualified person to talk about following your heart."

"Go on." Hermione told her. She valued Daphne's opinion and advice, but it didn't mean she had to take it.

"If you are just dating Graham to date someone, don't." Daphne told her. "You deserve so much more, Hermione. You deserve romance and love and...maybe that isn't with Draco either. But if your heart wants Draco, than just give it a try."

"Honestly, I don't know what to think about Graham. He's overpowering, loud, a bit obnoxious, but he treats me well." Hermione told Daphne with a frown on her face. "That's not a good enough reason to date someone is it? Plus I saw him kissing Parkinson at the party he invited me too, and honestly, I haven't been able to get the image out of my head."

Daphne cringed. "Ew, Pansy germs." The girls giggled together. "No, I don't think that's a very good reason to date someone." Daphne finally told her, seriously.

"I have to break things off with him, don't I?" Hermione asked Daphne with a frown. "What will people think of me?"

"Who gives a fuck what people think of you?" Daphne asked her. "You are Hermione fucking Granger, brightest witch of her age!"

Daphne's little pep talk had Hermione feeling much better. "You're right. Who cares? Thank you so much for all of your help Daphne. You always know exactly how to make me feel better."

Daphne pulled Hermione into a hug and patted her on the back. "That's what Aunty Daph is for." The pair separated with grins on their faces. "Now, what do you know about business models? I was thinking about what you said, about selling my beauty products."

"Change of heart?" Hermione asked.

"I want my own wealth. That way, I can do whatever I want too." Daphne told her, a content look on her face. She was really satisfied that everything was going to work out.

* * *

A/N: Haha, I hope this wasn't too angsty for you. At least everyone is finally being upfront about their feelings, right?

Big thanks to those of you who favorited or followed after last chapter. And huge thanks to my reviewers: Dramione101, arabellagrace, Pwrmom2, BlueMarian, everlastingtrueromance, pianomouse, SereniteRose, WeDreamWhatWeWishToBecome, Xasmin, CrazyPendantic, Rejected Morgenstern, articcat621, HarryPGinnyW4eva, Guest, unicornz . 334, and boobearhplover! All of your kind words mean so much to me and it really makes me just want to write more and more!

I do have a new story out called Straight Into Your Arms. It's a James/Hermione story, and if you are interested, I'd love for you to check it out! Otherwise, please let me know what you thought of chapter eight and be on the lookout for chapter nine - the final chapter! - out next week!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione had broken up with Graham the day after she had her talk with Daphne to the obvious delight of Ron and Harry. "At least now we can give him a proper thrashing on the pitch." Ron had whispered to Harry, but Hermione was pretty sure that he knew that she could hear, too.

Graham hadn't taken it very well, and had told her that she was annoying and swotty, but Hermione found that his words didn't really bother as much as they would have before. Just because she'd updated her look didn't mean that she wasn't still the bookworm she always was, and if that annoyed Graham, then he didn't really like her for her.

Hermione was a little annoyed that Malfoy hadn't sought her out once since she'd broken up with Graham. It had been nearly two weeks. But, she supposed, she had been the one to tell them that their relationship couldn't continue without it being public. Maybe he really just didn't want to date her in public in which case…she was content to be alone for a while until she found someone who was.

"Hey Hermione." Daphne tapped on her shoulder, getting Hermione's attention. "I was wondering if you had time to meet with me tonight? I have another potion recipe I want to go over with you." Daphne had been lugging nearly as many books around as Hermione usually did.

Hermione smiled up at her friend. "Sure, I just have to stop off at the library to return a few books. So, maybe fifteen minutes after?"

"Great! See you then!" Daphne turned and left in the direction of the Slytherin table.

"What potion is _she_ working on?" Harry asked, knowing that the blonde had a reputation for being awful in potions class. He knew that if Professor Snape was still their professor, Daphne wouldn't be in the NEWT level class.

"Oh, she has loads of beauty potions. Hair de-frizzer for instance." Hermione ran her fingers through her wavy hair.

"Ha, so that's what your secret is?" Ginny demanded.

"Yes, it's been a lifesaver. If she ever stopped giving me some, I'd have to find a way to reverse engineer her formula." Hermione said with a serious face. She loved the way her hair looked now. It was still large and a bit chaotic, but it had lost its bushiness and was much more manageable.

"Do you think she'd give some to me?" Ginny asked, her own hands going to her red locks.

"Well, I think she's going to try selling it, but I could let her know that you are willing to try prototypes." Hermione said with a smile.

"Any male beauty potions she might need tested?" Harry asked.

"Harry! First Ron and now you?" Hermione asked jokingly. "I will let her know you're interested, but I wouldn't hold your breath. She's pretty hung up on one guy."

* * *

After dinner, Theo escorted Daphne to his room and she settled across his bed like she belonged there. Merlin, he loved this girl. "So, did Hermione agree?" He asked Daphne.

"Yes, she will be at the Room of Requirement a few minutes after dinner. She told me she just needs to pop over to the library." Daphne told him, a fond look on her face.

"Typical Granger." Theo said with a smirk.

"And did you get Malfoy to agree?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, he should already be on his way." Theo responded. Earlier that day, during their free period, Daphne and Theo had gone to set up the Room of Requirement, trying to make it as conducive as possible to discussion, and if things went well, romance. They also had set the room to not let them out until they talked to each other for five minutes at least.

"Great." Daphne said. She was glad that her friend was going to either have a go at a relationship with the boy she wanted to, or have closure on their little trysts. But it still had Daphne longing for her own happy ending, with Theo.

"Listen-" They both started talking at the same time, before awkward silence settled between them for a few beats, each waiting for the other to start talking.

Daphne blushed. "I think I'm finally ready to have that chat about our relationship."

Theo sat down on the bed, making tentative eye contact. "I wanted to say, I'm sorry for how much of a fool I was, about you, about us. You are worth so much more to me than money is." Theo grabbed her hand. "I should have never given you up."

"You really hurt me Theo..." Daphne had tears swimming in her eyes. "I should have fought harder for you. I…I thought that you would resent me, when we didn't have any money. That we'd be destitute. But, Theo, you are all that I need. So, if you'll still have me…"

She trailed off. Theo pounced on her, their lips meeting in a long overdue kiss. Oh, how he'd longed to do this to her. Before things could get too hot and heavy though, he moved to sit next to her, propped up by the pillows and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to rest against his chest. "I'll get a job. I'm really gifted with arithmancy. I could be a curse breaker at Gringotts or something. I promise I'll take care of you."

Daphne smiled up at his bright green eyes. "I want a job too."

"No, you don't need to do that, sweetheart." Theo kissed the top of her head.

"I want to though. Hermione suggested that I might try selling some of my beauty potions, and well, I've been developing quite a lot lately, with her help and Neville Longbottom's herbology knowledge. He doesn't know he's been helping me, but perhaps it's time to be formally introduced."

"That seems like a lot of work." Theo said, surprised at this change in Daphne. It seemed like this was something she really wanted, something she was truly passionate about.

"I've been reading all about business plans and accounting. We still have another year of school before we graduate, so I have time to get everything in order." Daphne gave him a cheeky grin. "Who knows, maybe I'll be the one taking care of you."

Theo kiss her again on the lips. "Do you forgive me, Daph?"

"Of course I do." Daphne said finally. She was ready to move on to a new chapter of her life with him. "But, don't think you're getting out of this bed for the rest of the night."

* * *

Hermione was a little late leaving the library, as she got stopped by a fourth year Ravenclaw who asked for some advice on an arthimancy project. She hurried through a hall, and hoped that Daphne would forgive her tardiness.

When she got there, she opened the door and stepped in letting the door close behind her with a resounding click. "Sorry, I'm late." She said, not looking up, rummaging through her books to find one she thought might be useful to Daphne.

"You aren't Theo." Said a voice.

The person there had blond hair, but it wasn't Daphne. It was the boy - no man - who she'd been both longing to see and dreading to see. "You aren't Daphne either. What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, her hand back on the door handle behind her.

"Theo asked me to meet him here after dinner." Draco said, understanding flickering over his face. "Let me guess, Daphne asked you to meet her here too?"

"Yes." Hermione said, trying to turn the doorknob, but was surprised to find that it was stuck. Even jiggling it, it wouldn't budge.

"I would just give up on that. I think that our friends wanted us to...talk things over." Draco said.

Hermione sighed, dropping her bag by the door, before moving across the room to sit on the couch Draco was already occupying. "They out Slytherin-ed the King Slytherin?" Hermione asked, slightly amused at the turn the evening had taken. "And here I thought it was just me that Daphne tricked into doing things she wanted. I thought I was special."

"You are special." Draco murmured so quietly, Hermione almost didn't hear him. He stared into the fire, refusing to make eye contact with her.

Annoyed with him avoiding her, Hermione decided to take the conversation by the reins. "I broke up with Graham."

"I'd heard."

"Well." Hermione started, unsure of what she wanted to say. She was frustrated by how closed off, how secretive he was about things. "What do you want with me then?"

"I want…" Draco started, licking his lips to wet them. "I want to continue what we had before."

"We've gone over this, Draco." She said, annoyed. She heard his intake of breath at her use of his first name. "I don't want to mess about in closets if you are afraid to be seen in public with me. I won't be a little mudblood secret. If you don't want…do you even like me?"

Draco was silent for a while. "I think that I've liked you for a very long time." He finally said, looking up and into her eyes, her brown eyes that seemed to make him feel so comfortable. "But, before, when you hid behind bushy hair and baggy jumpers, it was easy to…dismiss it as a classroom rivalry."

Hermione's lips parted slightly, surprised to hear this from him. "But now…" She prodded.

"But now, that I've seen your…and your…and you were those bloody green knickers!" He said, annoyed that she'd haunted his dreams for weeks. Hermione blushed and her eyes widened. "I saw them when you dropped your books that day before potions." He said sheepishly, as an explanation. "Now I can understand that what I feel for you is a little bit more than what I thought it was."

"I feel like you understand me better than my own friends." Hermione said softly. "You seemed to voice all of the things I was feeling, with Ron, with the new attention. I hated that people were acting like I was this new person when I changed my look. And you were the one that made me face it." She reached out and put her hand on his knee.

They were quiet for a few minutes before Hermione spoke again. "Even so, I've just begun to realize that just as others had been judging me without knowing me, I'm just as guilty of doing the same with you." She said, her eyes staring into his mercurial eyes and was shocked again by how much he reminded her of Sirius sometimes. "I don't really know anything about you."

Draco just nodded in agreement. He seemed dejected, like he knew what was already coming. "I think that is true of a lot of people."

"As much as I've really enjoyed snogging you and…more," Hermione said with a blush, seeing his disappointment, "I would really like to get to know you a bit better. Maybe go on a date sometime."

Draco's ears perked up at that. He seemed to think she was here to tell him that they couldn't be seen together. "Are you asking me to Hogsmeade?"

"Well, yeah, if you'd like to go with me." Hermione said.

"Aren't you worried about what Potter and Weaselbee will say?" He asked, surprised by her bravery to face her friends.

"Please, they owe me big time for all of the grief they've given me this semester." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Not to mention that I've got a standing promise from the pair of them to give whoever I date a chance. They trust my judgment on this. Are you worried about what your friends might say? Or your parents?"

"I can handle my friends. The ones that matter wouldn't care, although they might ask some questions. As for Pansy and Blaise and the like, they can stuff it." Draco said, bitterly. "As for my parents…it's just one date. It's not like I'm taking you home to tell them we're getting married."

Hermione blushed at that. "Well, then it's settled we'll go to Hogsmeade together." Draco looked pleased and nodded. "Now…how long do you think the room will give us privacy?" Hermione asked, giving him a devilish smirk.

Draco stared over her shoulder at the door before shrugging. Then he pounced on her and pushed her back into the couch, his lips meeting hers in a desperate kiss. Hermione eagerly returned it, her hands darting into his hair to pull him closer to her.

She felt his fingers undoing her top few buttons on her shirt, revealing her green lace bra to his eyes again. He hissed, letting his fingers trace the edge of the lace. "Fuck, it's better than I imagined."

Hermione was shocked that he'd admit something, but was too eager to have his lips back on hers again. She pulled him to her and settled in for an enjoyable hour or so of snogging before curfew.

* * *

Hermione sat down at breakfast, very excited for her date. She didn't wear a sexy dress like last time, but she still opted for a green jumper, finding that it suited her coloring well, and jeans. "Good morning boys."

"Morning Hermione." Ron said with a yawn. "So, are you finally going to go to a Hogsmeade weekend with us?" He asked.

Hermione bit her lip. "Actually, I have a date." She saw Harry's surprise at her statement. "We are going to the Hog's Head again, to try and stay away from the crowds, but can we meet you after at the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer?" Hermione asked, a sweet smile on her face.

"Of course, Hermione. Won't you tell us who it is?" Harry asked, truly curious about who it could be.

"I want it to be a surprise." Hermione said, with a smirk on her face. She knew that both Ron and Harry told her that they would give whoever she dated a chance, but she knew that showing up with Malfoy would still come as a huge shock to her friends.

"Do you mind if I tag along?" Ginny asked, sitting down next to Hermione.

"Oh, uh, of course." Harry said. "Aren't you going with Dean, though?" He asked, truly curious. He'd been so annoyed that his roommate was dating Ginny, someone who he'd really grown to like over the year, especially seeing how much she cared about her friends.

"No, we've broken up." Ginny said with a small frown. "It was mutual. We just don't work that well together."

"Great!" Harry said, before a blush appeared on his face. "Oh, I uh, I mean, not great that you broke up, but great that I won't be a third wheel with Ron and Lavender again this time." Harry looked like he'd like nothing more than to disappear into the ground.

"Alright, well, I better get going." Hermione stood from the table. "So meet up with you all later?" With her friends confirmation, Hermione left the Great Hall in search of Draco.

She found him in the main entrance and they made their way to the carriages. Hermione frowned seeing that their carriage was shared by a trio of Slytherin fourth year boys that Hermione didn't know. They stared at the other pair in the carriage with them with absolute shock, until Draco finally snapped at them, "What? You've never seen someone on a date before?"

That snapped them out of it and they started to quietly chat amongst themselves. Hermione just smiled, seeing that Draco was true to his word. Draco took her hand lacing their fingers together and kissing the back on her hand. The rest of the carriage ride was uneventful.

When they got to the Hog's Head, they ran into Theo and Daphne, who happily told them they were also on a date, but that perhaps they could meet up later. Hermione was really happy that her friend was able to get what she wanted as well. The pair seemed happier than Hermione had seen either of them before.

"Draco and I are meeting up with some of my friends at the Three Broomsticks afterwards." Hermione said with a smile. She didn't miss Theo's eyebrows raised in surprise at the statement. "You should join us if you'd like." Daphne happily agreed before the pair went their separate ways.

Draco and Hermione enjoyed a quiet lunch together, getting to know each other a little bit better. Draco was still painfully closed off about his home life, but he had emphatically told Hermione that he had no intention of ever becoming a Death Eater. She had asked if he was worried about his mother and he told her that she'd been dealing with Death Eaters all her life, and she could hold her own.

Draco told Hermione about his ambition to get a Potions mastery after his schooling was complete, which was no surprise to Hermione. Although she'd been annoyed at the time, he'd been a brilliant partner in class. Draco had been surprised to learn that Hermione didn't want to be an auror after school, given her involvement with Dumbledore's Army. She'd told him it was an unfortunate necessity right now, but, that she was really interested in Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures.

Draco spent the rest of the date teasing her about her failed S.P.E.W. days.

Before long, their lunch was finished and they left the Hog's Head for brighter pastures at the Three Broomsticks. She knew that Draco was nervous, so she grabbed Draco's hand tightly in her own, the warmth and pressure a welcome reassurance.

She spotted her friends and dragged Draco through the crowds of people, leaving whispers in their wake. "Hey guys." Hermione said with a bright smile. "I believe you know Draco?"

Everyone at the table's mouths dropped at the unlikely pair showing up together. "Malfoy?" Harry, finally cried breaking the tension. "You went on a date with _Malfoy_?"

"Did he imperious you?" Ron demanded, pulling her away from the blond man standing next to her.

"What? No Ronald." Hermione said with a frown. "Come on, you guys promised!" She whined. She'd known this was going to be difficult, but she didn't know that Ron would immediately jump to unforgivable curses.

"But, Hermione, it's Malfoy. You know, always teases you and calls you names." Harry said, imploring her to see reason.

"Well, we've recently come to a different understanding of each other." Hermione said with a smile for Draco. "We've both seen the other in other lights now."

Draco was smirking at the two boys at the table. Harry tried. "I-I." He ran his hands across his face. "I...Fine Hermione. I made a promise and I will give him a chance." Hermione smiled at him brightly. "But if he steps _one_ toe out of line, that's it!"

Ron was even more reluctant to agree, but the threat of physical violence had him on board. "Yeah, don't forget _Malfoy_ I've got five other brothers who would love to hurt you too if you hurt Hermione."

"And me too!" Ginny piped up with a vicious little smile.

Threats in place, they allowed the other couple to sit and join them at the table. "Jeez, we are just going on one date." Hermione said. "It's not like we are getting married or anything."

"Hermione! A bloke is trying to eat here." Ron said, horrified. "You can't just say something like that."

Luckily, the tension was saved when Daphne and Theo joined them and asked if the offer to join their table was still open. The boys seemed happy to let Hermione's pretty new friend join, but were less inclined to allow room for Theo. Hermione smirked, thinking that she heard Ron mumbling about snakes.

Ginny began to ask about Daphne's plans to market beauty potions and the temporary tension at the table, while Draco began quietly talking with Theo about how he might soon find himself disowned, but that he had a plan to become a curse breaker. Hermione was happy to join in on that discussion, as it was something she'd thought about before as well and had discussed it with Ron's older brother Bill once.

Under the table, Draco grabbed her hand and let their fingers tangle together. Hermione gave his had a little squeeze, glad that with the way that things had worked out since meeting Daphne. She'd grown in confidence in herself, thought that she actually looked quite pretty, wasn't afraid to go after what she wanted, and was still true to herself.

Really, she ought to send Marcus Flint a thank you note.

* * *

A/N: So that's it! Last chapter of Can't Change the Way I Am! I hope it was everything you hoped for! Did I miss anything you wanted resolved?

Huge, huge thank you to those of you who favorited or followed after last chapter and this whole time. Big ups to my reviewers from last chapter: Dramione101, CrazyPendantic, SereniteRose, Analyn d'Ettore, WeDreamWhatWeWishToBecome, Pwrmom2, marianna79, strivengoddess, laumirot, QueenOfThieves, trinka belle, everlastingtrueromance, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, BlueMarian, HarryPGinnyW4eva, boobearhplover, fai, pianomouse, and Bentears! You guys rock. And big huge thanks to everyone who reviewed this whole story! It really ended up being more popular than I would have anticipated!

If you are looking for more Dramione, I have two others called Arrivederci and Aberdeen. Currently, I am working on a James/Hermione story, so you could check that out; or, I will begin posting a Rabastan/Hermione story the Wednesday after next. Also, I will be posting a short story in four parts, Sirius/Hermione, beginning **this Friday**! I would love it if you would check out some of my other works.

Thank you all again for reading! Please let me know what you thought of chapter nine!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Some reviewers mentioned that the end seemed a little bit incomplete, so I've added this little follow up chapter. It isn't necessary to read, as I think the original stands on it's own, but I thought some of you might like a "where are they now" kind of thing. So read if you want, but it's definitely not required. I would love to know what you think! Thanks!

* * *

 **Four years later**

"Hermione, if you don't want to do this, I will take you out of here right now." Ron said, running his hand through his bright red hair, which was a little too shaggy for Hermione's liking. "No questions asked."

Hermione smiled at her friend and put on a show of sighing. "Honestly, Ronald. I have told you one hundred times. I'm not going to run away from my own wedding." She was just putting the finishing touches on her veil in the mirror before Harry and Ron would walk her down the aisle and hand her off to her future husband.

She never in a million years would have guessed that she would be getting married at age twenty-one, but here she was. She'd always planned on getting a couple of masteries before settling down, but she knew that her marriage wouldn't stop her from fulfilling her dreams. It wasn't as though she was the first of her friends to get married either. Harry and Ginny had been married for nearly two years now.

Ron flopped down on the fainting couch, his head in his hands. "Please Hermione, you told me that you weren't going to marry that ferrety git! Why did it have to be Malfoy?"

Hermione sat down on the couch next to him, smoothing her white dress around her. "I never said I wasn't going to marry Draco."

"You did! That day in Hogsmeade!" Ron insisted. "I promised you that I'd give him a chance, but I never said that I would support you marrying that git."

Hermione sighed. "Does it really bother you that much?" She had been a little bit concerned that Ron might have developed feelings for her the year that they were on the run hunting for horcruxes, but then she'd stumbled in on him celebrating their victory over the Voldemort with Lavender Brown. They were still very much involved, although they hadn't gotten engaged yet.

"I guess not. He's alright." Ron finally admitted, looking at Hermione with his bright blue eyes. "Didn't you have any...I don't know...concerns about him while we were looking for horcruxes?"

Hermione pressed her lips together and considered Ron's question. Hermione and Draco's relationship had still been in it's infant stages when things got especially awful in the war. Lucius Malfoy had been released from Azkaban, and had not been happy to hear that his only son and heir was sullying himself with a mudblood, and wanted him to take the Mark. Narcissa insisted on keeping her son safe, even if that meant locking him into a safe house.

Draco had barely had a chance to tell her that he was going into hiding. Professor Snape had agreed to be the Secret Keeper, so even his own mother wouldn't know where he was going. Hermione knew that things were going to be different for her and her two friends and that she wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts. She and Draco had had a frank talk before sixth year was out and agreed to take a break, no matter how unwanted.

The next year had been pure torture for the pair of them. Hermione was miserable with Harry and Ron, not really sure where they should be searching, or what they were searching for. The pressure and the hunger and the cold had their friendship at it's breaking point, but somehow they all were able to get through it, the knowledge that at the end, Voldemort would be dead, and they would be free.

At least Hermione had the knowledge that Draco was safe. He would later confess to Hermione that he listened to Potterwatch constantly, just hoping to hear that she was alive and okay. He had lingering feelings of uselessness in the years after the war, and a fair amount of survivor's guilt. Many of his friends, as misguided as they were, had died for Voldemort's cause, and it still hurt.

When Draco heard that Potter had finally come back to Hogwarts, he knew that he had to make a move, and left the safe house to join the fighting. He'd fought on the battlefield, taking out several Death Eaters, including his own father. It was an action that he still struggled with, but knew that it was either killed or be killed.

Finding Hermione mostly unharmed except for a few scrapes and bruises after the battle was over - they'd won! - had made everything worth it. They locked eyes in the Great Hall, and ran to each other, before embracing, kissing as though they'd never kissed.

In their relationship during sixth year, Hermione and Draco had never gone all the way, deciding to just let things progress naturally, but after the battle was finished they were frantic for one another. Draco suggested the Room of Requirement, but Hermione told him about the fiendfyre, so he dragged her off to the Slytherin dorms instead.

There, on his old bed with freshly changed sheets, they'd made love, overwhelmed with emotions and sensation, whispers of love on both of their lips.

No, she'd never doubted him once while they were on the run. She never once thought that he was going to fight for Voldemort's side or betray her feelings.

After all the celebration parties and funerals, Hermione didn't know what to expect of their relationship. They couldn't exactly start where they left off and Hermione hoped that they hadn't grown apart in the year that they were separated. It was clear that they still had passion, but what could be said about their emotional connection?

They talked it over and they decided to take it one day - one date - at a time. Hermione had moved into Grimmauld Place with Harry and Ron, despite her standing offer to move into Malfoy Manor with Draco. It took a lot of restoration, as it had been quite damaged while Voldemort stayed there, but Draco relished the challenge, and it was nearly unrecognizable. Narcissa had moved into Spinner's End with Professor Snape.

She wanted time to see how things were going to go before moving in with Draco. That was a big step, and they were both quite so young.

Plus, there was a lot to be done in the months after the war. Theo and Daphne's wedding was the first event on the social calendar, and Hermione was glad to stand as one of Daphne's bridesmaids. She also supported the young newlyweds, now Theo and Daphne Nott, through Theo's father's trial and subsequent sentencing to the Dementor's Kiss. Theo was suddenly the recipient of his family's wealth and properties. Funnily enough, he found that he didn't want them so much anymore, and donated a lot of money to various causes.

Hermione had been set to go back to Hogwarts to take her seventh year, but before she knew it, she was worn down by Daphne, who offered her a position within Daphne's company, helping with product development and the legal aspects. The blonde had begged her for weeks, before arranging for Hermione to sit her N.E.W.T.s with the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Daphne's business was booming, especially with Hermione's penchant for magical patents.

Draco was pleased that his girlfriend wasn't going back to Hogwarts, as it meant he could see her whenever he liked, and not only be relegated to Hogsmeade weekends. Their relationship did have a few bumps, here and there, but it got very serious, very fast. Long gone were the conversations of "Let's just see how this goes..." And instead they were discussing events years in the future.

It didn't take long for Draco to convince Hermione to move in with him after that. It helped that Harry and Ginny had tied the knot, and he told her that it was important to give the newlyweds their own space. Hermione had begrudgingly agreed to that. A promise that she could have free reign over the library sealed the deal.

They lived together in sin, quite blissfully, and to Mrs. Weasley's consternation, for a year, before Draco asked her to marry him, presenting her with a very beautiful diamond and sapphire ring. She proudly wore his ring, wanting the whole wizarding world to know that he was hers and she was his.

Narcissa and Molly had become quite the busy bees, planning a gorgeous ceremony to be held in the Manor's gardens, and catering to all of Hermione's requests. Sometimes, the planning and decision making had driven her crazy - did they really need to invite so and so, or did they really need to spend so much on the place settings? - but she wouldn't trade it at all for the final product.

"No Ronald. I never doubted Draco once." She told him, a serene smile on her face. "I knew in my heart that he wouldn't betray me."

Ron made a face that seemed to suggest that he did in fact have doubts about Draco, but Hermione knew that it was the past. Although they would never admit to being friends, Draco, Ron and Harry had been known to hang out on occasion. Draco told her it was only fair that he made an effort with her friends because she had made an effort with his. Hermione wasn't complaining.

"Alright, then...if you're sure?" Ron asked one last time, a crooked grin on his face. She punched him in the shoulder. "Hey! I'm only asking! Fine, let's go give you away to that ferret." He linked arms with her and lead her out to the ceremony.

* * *

Hermione melted into Draco's arms as he twirled her around the dancefloor. Their ceremony had been perfect that their magical bond had been so strong that Kingsley - their officiant - told them he'd never witnessed one like it before. "This is so perfect." She told him, huge grin on her face.

"Well, I have to say that I agree, Mrs. Malfoy." He said with a grin of equal measure. "Now that I've made you mine, I can whisk you away and commence with my nefarious plots!" He teased.

"Did Ron corner you too?" Hermione asked, finding her friend dancing with Lavender not far away.

"No, it was Potter." He replied rolling his eyes. "We've been dating for four years now, you'd think that the bloke would give me the benefit of the doubt. I would have gotten rid of you long ago if I wasn't serious."

Hermione found Harry, standing with his hand on Ginny's pregnant belly, talking to some other member from the Auror department. "Honestly! Don't they know that I can take care of myself?" Hermione wasn't a bit put out, she knew that her friends were just looking out for her. "So, can you tell me now what your nefarious plan is?"

"To whisk you off to our honeymoon location and shag you silly the moment after I let you push the cake into my face." Draco told her, his quicksilver eyes looking suddenly quite serious. The cutting of the wedding cake and feeding it to one another was not a tradition in the Wizarding world, but Hermione had insisted to Draco's chagrin.

Hermione gasped. "You can't do that! Your mother worked so hard on this reception and I will not have you upsetting her just because you want sex."

Draco twirled her around a bit. "Look at my mother." Hermione quickly found herself facing Narcissa, who was rubbing noses with the abnormally large nose of Professor Snape. Hermione gave a small smile. She wondered if those two would ever make it official. "She won't even notice, with Snape keeping her busy."

"Fine." Hermione agreed, pretending to pout. "But only because my feet are so sore from these bloody shoes!" The heels were much taller than the ones she usually wore, and she'd spent the whole night wondering why she hadn't just caved and cast a cushioning charm on them.

"Excellent." Draco agreed, before leading her over to the cake, eager to get it over with. Hermione giggled, but helped him to cut the cake. He finally saw the appeal of cake in the face when he got to return to gesture to Hermione, he mouth and cheeks covered in frosting, and her brown eyes flashing in happiness.

They'd shared a piece after they'd cleaned off, but then Draco was already tugging her to some dark, secluded corner. "Just let me say goodbye to my friends!" She asked, only to be shot down by her husband. _Husband_. Merlin, she could get used to that.

"Nonsense. They know that we are honeymooning, and surely they can forgive you just this once." He held out the portkey - an old hammer - for her to take, and when she reluctantly agreed, he smiled.

Stepping into the beautiful honeymoon suit of their hotel, Hermione could hear the waves of the Mediterranean Sea in background. Draco had selected Monaco for their destination, after hearing about all the fabulous beaches. He hoped that Hermione appreciated all the swimsuit presents he'd be giving her, and hoped she wouldn't be too perfunctory when applying sunscreen to his pale skin. He was very prone to burning.

But for now, all he could focus on was undoing all of those blasted buttons on the back of her dress. It was quite hard to do when he couldn't actually see his work because Hermione insisted on kissing him into oblivion. Her mouth would always feel glorious to him, and he loved the way her tongue caressed his own in a slow, sensual dance.

Finally, he remembered that he was a wizard and pulled out his wand, undoing all of the buttons with the wave of his wand. Hermione's surprised gasp was music to his ears, and he eagerly pushed the off the shoulder straps down her arms, revealing her body to his eyes.

Merlin, he would never get tired of seeing his naked before his eyes. She hadn't worn a bra, and he could already see his pink nipples crinkled and pointed in her desire. Her lower half was covered by white lace panties, which offered an eyelet glimpse of what lay underneath, as well as some kind of contraption to hold up her stockings.

Giggling, Hermione stepped from the dress, kicked off her shoes, and pulled him by his ties back to the bed, where they happily tumbled against the softness of the pillows. Hermione got to work on removing his robes, while he got to work on pinching, rolling her nipples and caressing her breasts, wanting to see just how loudly he could make her moan.

Her skin was soft and smooth, and Draco wanted to touch every inch of it in worship. He tried to push down the contraption at her waist, but was unable to. Hermione just giggled, and reached behind her to remove it. That was better. Now, Draco was free to push her knickers and stockings down her glorious legs.

He only paused for a moment when she finally got her hand and devious little fingers down his trousers and wrapped around his cock. Oh, Merlin, she was perfect. They separated momentarily so that they could each wriggle out of their remaining clothes, until finally, they were left naked and completely unhindered to each other's bodies.

Reconnecting and the lips, and with his narrow hips cradled in the welcoming warmth of Hermione's thighs, Draco was happy to be engulfed by her. It felt wonderful to have her gripping at his shoulders, impatiently thrusting her hot, wet center against him until he obliged and entered her. Oh, this was home. It had been three years since their first time together, but he never would get sick of it.

Moving together in a familiar rhythm, Draco dropped his mouth to her beautiful neck, to fully mark it with little love bites, wanting everyone to know that she was his. His _wife_. And, though he'd never admit it, the feel of her hot breath against his ear made him shiver. Reaching a hand between them to circle her clit in that way that he knew drove her wild, he felt her coming around him, pulling him along for the ride.

Later, once he'd rolled off of her and pulled her tightly against his body, her head resting on his chest, and her fingers tracing the bit of hair below his bellybutton, Draco briefly thought about how his life had turned out. He didn't think that anyone would have expected this, and he found that he didn't care at all.

Hermione had left her imprint on him so many years ago, in broom closets around Hogwarts, and he liked to think that he'd left a similar mark on her. There was no changing that now. And, he found, that even if he wanted to change it, he couldn't. He was utterly in love with her.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
